Finally, I've Met You
by YuriYuriGauken
Summary: Blaze runs away from her strict and religious town to the big city of Station Square. She finds many sides of Station Square along with many people. One of those people whom stands out the most is the known troublemaker, Amy Rose. Blazamy Yuri, f/f, femslash, Sonadow, yaoi, slash. Rated M for lemon, violence, drug use, and profanity.
1. Finally

Her feet violently and quickly hit the snow quilted ground. Her pants were heavy upon her mouth, and her heart beating uncontrollably out of her chest. She was running from the darkness that wanted to grab her by the ankle and trap her in a cage of silence forever. Worries were beginning to fill her head. _Have my parents realized I'm gone? Will they start looking for me? What will I do once I reach Station Square?_

She didn't have much of a plan. She only had 105 rings and a goal to reach Station Square. She knew if she reached her destination, she would be free from the oppression her parents made her suffer.

After running for what seemed like hours, she made it to the train station. "Excuse me sir! What time does the next train come!" She panted out. Her cheeks blushed as she realized that her weariness was apparent on her face.

"Oh! I believe it comes at 9:00 pm, Miss!" The dapper looking man said politely. He was dressed in a very fancy suit, so he must've had somewhere important to go. "What's your name, Miss? You seem quite tired… Do you need any help?" He asked worriedly.

"My name is Blaze…" Blaze paused, having a mental debate on whether she should tell him she needed help around Station Square when she arrived. "Do you…do you have a map of Station Square? It's my first time visiting alone, so I don't really know my way around…" The fact that Blaze was nervous was very apparent. The dapper man had raised a brow at her, wondering if she was too young to travel alone. He simply dismissed this thought, not wanting to judge.

"There should be a couple of city maps in the building over there…" Blaze instantly stood up, ready to walk towards the building, but was then stopped by the dapper man. "Don't worry, Miss. I'll get it for you!" He announced cheerfully.

Blaze sat on the snow covered bench, waiting patiently for the man to return with the Station Square map. She took out her cell phone to check the time. 8:43, there's still a load of time left. I need to buy a ticket! She jumped up and walked quickly to the building. When she reached the doors, the dapper gentleman had bumped into her in his way out. "Here's your map!" After handing her the map, he looked slightly confused. "You were supposed to wait…" He said sadly, thinking she didn't trust him.

"Oh, no! I just realized I needed to buy a ticket." Blaze was worried she had hurt his feelings. The dapper man then gave a wide smile, and got out of her way.

She walked through the glass doors of the metro station's building, and spotted the pretty clerk, sleeping with her head laying in the cold hard counter. "Excuse me, Mam…" Blaze's soft spoken voice had woken the clerk up.

"Oh! Umm… S- sorry! How may I help you?"

"I need to buy a one way ticket to Station Square, please…"

"Oh, y-yeah, I can definitely help you with that!" She slightly turned to her computer and began to print a ticket. After It was done, the clerk smiled with accomplishment. "Here, Miss! Your train should be coming at 9:00 PM." The clerk smiled.

Blaze checked the time on the wall clock behind the clerk's head. _8:52… Will my_ _parents come and find me by the_ _time it's 9:00?_ She dismissed these pessimistic, nearly impossible thoughts and waved good bye to the clerk and walked back out into the cold.

She sat down at the bench she was patiently sitting down at before. Blaze looked closely into the distance, and saw the faint outline of the train coming near. "Finally…" Blaze heard a tired mother and her children sigh near her. All her worries were replaced with excitement by then. _I finally did it… I finally esc_ aped… Tears of joy were beginning to slip from her eyes. _Keep it together, I can't have thes_ e _people see me_ _crying, they'll probably worry_. Blaze wiped the tears off her face with the sleeve of her sweater.

The speed of Blaze's heart jumped as the train began to approach closer and closer, and then came to a stop. Her legs were shaky as she approached the entrance of the train. She took sighed of relief and calmed herself, and walked into the warm train. _There's no way that they'll catch me at this point. I'm finally living on my own, following my own rules._

She sat at the nearest window seat, and stared out the window. It was snowing very hard in the town of Spagonia. I wonder if it's even snowing at Station Square. I should probably start planning what I'm going to do once I get there.

Blaze eyed her map carefully. I am kind of hungry, so I should probably eat first thing when I arrive. She spotted the closest restaurant near her stop on the map. _Lemon Tea House sounds good. I wonder if I brought enough money for a cheap hotel I can stay at for the night. Ah! A Motel 6 not to far from the Lemon Tea House! Everything is going very smooth so far. I bet I can start job searching tomorrow so I can save up for an apartment! I'll probably work as a pastry chef somewhere like I've always wanted_!

Blaze seemed to have nothing to worry about anymore. Her plan should work out successfully. And even if it doesn't work out the way she wants, she was never turning back to the cage she's been trapped in for 15 years. Optimism is the key to success! I have no need to worry about if things don't work out, because things finally will work out for me.

 _I hope I can make a couple of fri_ ends… _I don't want to be exactly alone._ Blaze had many friends back home in Spagonia, and she already misses them. They helped her through her toughest moments, and gave her her happiest moments. I wonder if they'll be worried out of their minds once they discovered I left. Blaze couldn't take a risk telling them she was leaving. They were very caring, sometimes a little too caring. They probably would've told the police, thinking she was better off staying in Spagonia then running away alone to Station Square. _I hope they understand…_

Blaze's eyes were beginning to get heavy, and she eventually fell asleep. Dreaming about what it would be like, finally being free…

 **A/N: This is actually my first story on , so constructive criticism is accepted and appreciated for future works. I also wanted to add to the yuri collection in the Sonic the Hedgehog collection in , because I love yuri fanfics and stories, and I also love yaoi! I hope you guys enjoy this story, and I hope to update frequently as well. Please leave a review if you can, and thank you for** **reading!**


	2. Wrong Day, Wrong Person

Blaze had woken up to the sun glaring furiously upon her face. She was still on the moving train. The scenery had also changed, there was no more snow, but plain fields of yellowed grass and a couple of lakes. _Did I miss my stop?_ She took out her map and closely observed the times. _2:30…_ She took out her cell phone to check the time. _11:20…_ "Ughhhh…" She muttered quietly. She still had some time to go. She was hungry and felt the need to bathe.

Blaze really wanted to arrive and start anew because that will officially mark the moment of real freedom. It will be a memorable milestone, and she wants to experience it now. Blaze was running away from many things. Her parents, religion, and oppression.

She had a really close friend named Charlice, they've known each other since they were 12 years old. Two months ago, Charlice had disappeared out of nowhere. Charlice and Blaze had one thing in common; they were both lesbian. Being gay was looked down upon in their small, strict church community. But that didn't stop Charlice from coming out to her parents. Her parents, disgusted, told the people of the church so they could 'heal her if her disease' in their terms. They had taken her and held her with strong arms so she wouldn't run away. They threw prayers at her all day and all night. One night, one of the men of the church went as far as raping her.

After a month of trying to make her straight, they eventually gave up, and began to shun her. Her parents even disowned her. Blaze's parents had forbidden me from seeing her. In the church's eyes, she was nothing but a demon sent from Hell to corrupt the people of Mobius.

One day, Blaze was sent to the store and, by fate, had bumped into Charlice. "Blaze, you have to run away far, far away from here! You can't stay here! If you want to taste true freedom and be yourself, you need to leave this city!" Charice whispered In a panic. People were beginning to stare, so she walked away and disappeared into the nearest alley. That was the last time she saw Charlice. _Maybe Charlice ran to Station Square, too. I hope I can bump into her again..._

Blaze's head was beginning to throb thinking about her past. _Don't look back. Don't look back. Don't look back. You are about to be a new person now, a free person. Ughh, I need an Advil._ Blaze hadn't brought any medicine or food with her. _I should've brought a pack of food at least. I'm just going to sleep it off I guess…_

"Mam, let me see your ticket!" A cruel, loud voice said from above.

Blaze began to dig in her pockets for her ticket, and pulled it out.

"Here, sir…" Blaze said with a hint of irritation in her voice. After the hefty man observed her ticket for a bit too long, he handed it back, and moved on to the next person. Blaze took out her cell phone to check the time once again. _12:39…_ _I can still go to sleep. Let me set an alarm first._

After setting her alarm, Blaze had shifted around her seat, trying to find the most comfortable position to sleep in. After finding the perfect one, she laid her head down on the ledge of the window, and closed her eyes, trying to think about all the good things that will happen to her once she arrives.

 _ **2:25 PM**_

Blaze had waken up to her loud, obnoxious alarm with confusion, which turned to excitement. _I'm five minutes away from my new home!_ Blaze's heart was beating so fast, Blaze thought it would stop working from over exertion. _I probably would die before I even get there… Oh no, don't be pessimistic don't be pessimistic don't be pessimistic._ Blaze chanted this to herself on repeat until she saw the big, beautiful buildings of Station Square out her window. _Oh my god… I can't believe I actually made it!_

The train came to a slow stop, and people were beginning to trail out the bus. Blaze gathered her thoughts and processed what was happening, and stood up to follow the trail outside. _I made it, I made it, I made it!_

When Blaze first stepped outside, her legs were beginning to feel like jello. _Wow…_ The modern skyscrapers of the city had amazed her, it was such a big difference from the historical roads of Spagonia. Blaze found a bench near and sat down to recall where the Lemon Tea House was on the map. _It's not too far from here._ Blaze suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder, and saw it was the dapper man from last night.

"I can give you a complimentary ride to wherever you need to go, since it's your first time here and all!" He said cheerfully.

"Really? Thank you so much! I just need a ride to the Lemon Tea House!"

"Ah! That's not to far! I can definitely do that for you. My friend will be driving us."

"Again, thank you so much!"

"Really, it's no problem!" He said nonchalantly.

They walked through crowds of people to find his friends car. "There it is! Let's go." He smiled. Blaze entered the back seat of the car with amazement. _How expensive…_

Blaze watched the beauty of Station Square pass whish by through the window. The ride seemed to end so quickly once they arrived at their stop. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, so much!" Blaze wanted to pay them back with something so bad, but they were rich, and she didn't have much.

"Here, 20 rings to start you off." The dapper man held out the rings to her in the palm of his hand. _Should I take it…_

After a tough mental debate, she accepted the rings out of the dapper mans cupped palms. "Thank you so much, sir." She walked out of the car and waved to them good bye on the sidewalk. She heard the faint rumble of her stomach, yelling out for food. _I can't wait to eat._ She thought as she walked through the glass doors of the Tea House.

Blaze observed the menu closely, trying to find the cheapest meal on the menu. _A lemon filled croissant sounds good, but so does the buttermilk bar…_ She finally made it to the top of the line. "What would you like, miss?" The sweet voice of the cashier asked.

"Um, the buttermilk bar, please." Blaze honestly didn't even really decide between the croissant or the buttermilk bar. She just didn't want to hold up the line, so she stated her order out of nervousness.

"Sure, Miss!" The cashier handed Blaze a ticket with the number 12 on it. "Take a seat where that number is, please."

Blaze stepped out of line so her eyes could search for the table with 12 on it. As she was searching, she had made eye contact with a beautiful pink hedgehog, wearing an oversized gray sweatshirt with the word Everlast sprawled across it, and tight jeans underneath. Not wanting to create an awkward moment, she darted her eyes away quickly. She scanned the room once more, only to find the table she's to sit at, was just behind the pink hedgehog.

She walked towards her table, looking everywhere except at the pink hedgehog. She sat down at the point where she could see the back of the pink hedgehog's head. Blaze didn't want to look awkward, so she took out her cell phone and started to scroll through her messages.

 _ **OMG! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?! UR PARENTS R THROWING A FUCKING FIT!**_

 _ **BLAZE! UR IN BIG ASS TROUBLE IF YOU COME BACK! THE POLICE ARE SEARCHING THE CITY!**_

"You sure do have a lot of fucking friends blowing up your phone." The pink hedgehog turned around and laughed, reacting to the constant vibration of Blaze's cell phone.

"O-oh, I'm sorry… I'll turn off it's vibrating…" Blaze blushed.

"Tsk, what are you? A fucking street walker? Only whores have that many people texting them like that!" Amy smiled viciously, obviously trying to irritate Blaze.

"Hey! These people are my friends! Mind your own business!" Blaze defended herself, starting to cause a scene.

"You don't tell me what to do you slut! Stay in your lane!" She commanded. Looking down to Blaze as a submissive little girl.

"Just because you're older doesn't mean you tell me what to do! Y-you bitch!" That was the first time such a vulgar word had left Blaze's lips. Her eyes widened as she surprised her own self. _I- I actually kind of enjoyed saying that…_

The people dining at the tea house stared in astonishment. Little did Blaze know, she was talking to the town delinquent, Amy Rose. Amy Rose took no shit, and many people feared her.

"Do you know who the fuck you're talking to? You should've just sat there and not said a fucking thing! Now you're going to get what the fuck is coming to you, you fucking bitch!" Amy was beginning to roll up the sleeves of her sweatshirt, and began to stalk towards Blaze.

 _Oh no! Maybe I shouldn't have picked a fight with this girl…_ Blaze intimidated, began to back up. _Wait! I'm a new person! I can't go down looking weak. I need to show this person who_ _ **she's**_ _talking to. She chose the wrong person today…_

Amy, not being prepared for someone to actually stand up to her, received a hard, echoing slap from Blaze, forcing her head sideways.

"You fucking bitch!" Amy quickly put her face back in place, ready to throw a punch straight at Blaze's face, was stopped by a sweet, submissive voice.

"I-I'm sorry, but no b-brawling in this cafe. I'm going to have to ask you two to leave…" The cashier from earlier looked down to the floor. An embarrassed blush apparent on her white furred cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Mam! I'll leave!" Blaze said respectfully. She took a look at Amy and the cashier, and then quickly walked out.

 _Maybe it wasn't a good idea to pick a fight in the cafe. But that pink hedgehog was asking for it, what was I supposed to do?_ Blaze continued to walk into the depressing cold wind. Until she heard a raspy, feminine voice behind her.

"Hey! Kitty Cat! Come back here!" Blaze, knowing who it was, continued to walk forward with furrowed eyebrows. _Why is she still trying to talk to me!?_

Blaze was pulled backwards roughly, and was face to face with the pink hedgehog who wanted to fight earlier. Her green eyes were hypnotizing to Blaze, causing her eyebrows to relax, and her mouth to slightly open.

"You listen to me when I call out to you…" Amy said in a threatening whisper. Blaze snatched her arm out of Amy's grip in frustration.

"Leave me alone! I have better things to take care of!" Blaze yelled. Two teenagers sitting on some stairs nearby gasped. Amy once again violently took Blaze's arm.

"Ughh!" Blaze disgusted with Amy's behavior, ripped her arm out of her hands again, and decided to make a run toward the hotel.

"Hey! You slut! Get back here!" Amy called out toward Blaze, but she was already speeding away further and further away. "I'll fucking catch up to you anyway! You can't fuck with me and get away with it! Nope! You chose the wrong person, bitch!" Amy yelled towards Blaze.

Amy felt a rough tap on her shoulder. "Hey Amy, what the fuck happened?" Amy turned around quickly, ready to fight, but then realized it was just her friend Knuckles.

"Someone chose the wrong day to fuck with me…" Amy looked angrily into the distance.

 _ **A/N: I just realized, I forgot the disclaimer in the last chapter, so here it is. I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or any of its characters. Ok, there you go. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for reading! And don't forget to drop a review if you can!**_


	3. A Dapper Plan

Amy sat on the couch in total relaxation, watching the smoke from her joint form luminous shapes.

"Ew, it smells like weed in here…" Someone interrupted.

"Sonic, is that you?" Amy mumbled, slightly turning her head towards the door.

"Yeah, who else could it be dipshit?" Sonic laughed.

"You need to shut the fuck up and and sit somewhere. Have you ever heard of knocking?"

"I called you 10 fucking times saying I was about to come! Hey, can I borrow some weed?"

"Fuck no! If you need to borrow something, I'm definitely not the person." Amy mockingly laughed. Sonic took a seat across from Amy, and set his soda on the coffee table.

"Hey, where's Shadow?" Sonic asked concerned.

"Why do you care, huh? You have a crush on him or something?" Knuckles laughed from the distance.

"N-no! I just wanted to know! Stop fucking around, Knuckles!" Sonic said, embarrassed.

Amy continued to laugh at his embarrassment. The laughter began to die down to a still silence.

"I met this girl today…" Amy said with a tinge of anger. "That bitch had the nerve to actually talk back to me."

"Really! That must've taken a lot of guts, considering how you roll with people." Sonic said.

"I need to teach that little bitch a lesson, and I'm going to need your guys help." Amy was serious about making the people of Station Square fear her. _Now that the purple cat pulled that scene earlier, people are going to think they can speak to me like that. Once they say what I'm about to do to her, people are going to remember who I am, and that I run this town._

"What do you want us to do, Amy?" Sonic asked.

"I do feel like beating up somebody today! Im surely up for it! You have a plan, Amy?" Knuckles said with enthusiasm.

"I sure do! I have something that will make her regret standing up to me." Knuckles and Sonic gathered around the coffee table, waiting to hear Amy's plan.

"So here's what we're going to do. I saw Jean dropping her off at Lemon Tea House earlier. All we have to do is ask him where she's staying. And then tomorrow, we can break into her house and beat her up, and maybe even take a couple of things."

"Do you want me to call Jean right now?" Sonic asked.

"No! Jean is obviously too nice to her to give up her location to us over the phone! We're going to have to meet him personally and force it out of him." Amy said.

"Let me at least see if he's home! You know that guy is always on the move!" Sonic said, taking his cell phone out of his jean pocket.

"Jean's home guys! Let's go before he leaves!" Sonic announced after waiting two minutes for a response.

They all walked out the door, entering a black car. Knuckles was in the driving seat, with Amy in the passenger seat, and Sonic in the back.

"Isn't it my turn to ride shotgun! That isn't even fair Amy!" Sonic whined.

"Shut up! I got here first! Be here faster next time, dip shit!" Amy laughed mockingly.

When they pulled up to the luxurious, giant estate. They roughly exited the car. Amy walked quickly up to the front door and began to knock furiously. Jean barely opened the door and stuck his head out, looking at Amy as if she was retarded.

"Hey! What the heck is it, Amy! I said I'll have the ecstasy by next Monday! Can't you fucking wait!" Jean said looking dapper as usual.

Amy shoved herself through the door and pushed Jean into the nearest wall. "I saw you drop off this purple bitch at some tea house earlier! Where the fuck is she staying?" Amy violently held Jean's neck against the wall.

"M-maybe if y-you loosen y-your grip, I can tell you!" Jean struggled to say. Amy then released him, giving him two seconds to think he was free, and then pinned him to the ground.

"Where. The. Fuck. Is. She." Amy demanded an answer.

"God! Amy! She's new to Station Square! She's probably staying at a motel somewhere! Plus, she has no car! So chances are she's staying at the Motel 6 nearest to the tea house she was at earlier. Now let me the fuck go! I don't know anything else…" He spurted out all the info he could, and felt relieved when he could finally stand up.

"Are you sure you don't know anything else, Jean?" Knuckles stared at Jean threateningly, ready to force more information from him.

"No! I don't even know her freaking name! I was just trying to stay on Karma's good side! I can't have bad shit happening to me at a time like this." Jean said defensively.

"Do you at least know what suite she's in?" Amy asked.

"No! But I can probably give you a couple of hundred rings to bribe the staff with to telling you where she is." He suggested.

"Ok, hand me the money." Sonic held out his hand ready to accept the rings.

"Here! Now can you just leave now?" Jean handed Sonic the money, and lightly shoved them out. "Good. Bye." Jean said.

"Thanks, man!" Knuckles shouted, suddenly becoming friendly.

"I better see you on on Monday, too!" Amy yelled.

"That went pretty well!" Sonic said accomplished as he was entering the passenger seat. "Haha! I got shot gun this time! Maybe you should've went faster, huh?"

"Shut up!" Amy flicked the back of Sonic's head as she entered the back seat.

"We're going to go tonight to teach that bitch a lesson. I don't think I can wait much longer." Amy was harboring a ton of anger, ready to unleash it on the purple cat from earlier.

 _ **A/N: I will be updating quite quickly during the beginning of this story. My updating rate may slow down soon because of school and all. I will continue to try my best to update consistently still! I would really appreciate if you readers could give me a review on how the story is going! Anything I can improve on? Anything you guys would like me to add in it? It really encourages me to read reviews. Reviews fuel me to update frequently! Once again, thank you for reading!**_


	4. Truce! 'Truce!

Blaze was surrounded by unfolded newspapers in her burgundy hotel bed. _I need to really find a job quickly. I can't afford paying for a motel much longer._ She navigated her fingertip through the black on white printed letters on the thin newspaper. _I would walk to the Lemon Tea House and see if they'd hire me, but sense that little stunt that pink hedgehog pulled, I doubt they would want anything to do with me._

Blaze fell backwards into the bed, frustrated with how difficult searching for a new job was. _I can still try… And if they don't hire me, I'm sure there's numerous other cafe's or restaurants that will consider me._ Blaze sat up and looked out the window on the side of her bed to see the orange and red overtones among the skies, with the sun sinking lower and lower. _I just need a moment to relax before I get up and do anything._ Blaze laid back down, and closed her eyes.

Blaze reopened her eyes and looked out the window, only to see the sun completely gone, and the moon shining brightly over the dark sky. _Oh no! I didn't think I was asleep that long!_ Blaze heard rumbling in the back of her, and quickly got up and twisted around.

"Who's there!" She walked slowly to the small kitchen and switched on the lights.

"Well, well, well, guess who's awake." Amy smiled evilly.

 _That pink hedgehog from earlier!_ Blaze was suddenly grabbed from her waist and was dragged to the middle of the room.

"Wha-" Blaze felt a big hand cover her mouth.

"Shut up, bitch!" Knuckles growled.

Amy slowly walked closer to Blaze, and crouched down to Blaze's level. "Now, what I wan-" Amy flew backwards from the force of Blaze's feet against her face.

Blaze bowed her head only to bring it back up and hit Knuckles from under his chin, which sent him stumbling backwards. She got up and put herself into a fighting stance.

"Looks like we underestimated this slut! Now we can't go as easy as we planned on her." Sonic laughed.

"Leave me alone! I don't want any problems! What do you want from me?" Blaze asked.

"What do I want? You know what you did back there!" Amy shouted.

"What! All I did was defend myself! I'm not going to let some girl like you bring me down! You were basically asking for a fight!"

"I never saw you here before, I just wanted to let you know who I am and that you shouldn't mess with me! I was trying to save you from future mess with me! But look at you now, in some mess with Amy Rose herself. You should've just sat and kept your mouth shut!" Amy shouted.

"Oh, you showed me who you were alright! Just another bitch with a bunch of insecurities, who fucks with people to feel better about themselves! Don't take your personal issues out on innocent people!"

Amy laughed, and pointed at herself. "Me? With insecurities? You're funny, Bitch!"

"So what are you doing this for, huh? For shits and giggles? So that must mean your parents raised you horribly wrong!" Blaze laughed, "I guess it isn't your fault, It wasn't your choice your parents made you a complete bitch. Whatever you bring outside comes from home, they say." Blaze smile evilly, knowing personally problems could bring even the toughest of people down.

"You bitch!" Angry tears trailed down Amy's face. "You don't know shit about me…" Amy clenched her fists. Amy charged towards Blaze and knocked her down. "You don't know shit about me, you fucking bitch!" Amy raised her fists.

"Whoa, Amy! Let's calm down here, ok?!" Sonic walked up towards Amy, and tried to grab her away from Blaze, only to be shoved away..

"Fuck off Sonic! Let me give this bitch what she has coming to her!" Amy shouted through her tears. "You don't know a single thing about me bitch!" Amy put a grip on Blaze's throat. The grip grew tighter and tighter. Until, her tears were cleared from her eyes. She looked into amber eyes and stared. She sighed and let go.

Amy pushed herself off of Blaze and blushed from embarrassment. Sonic, Knuckles, and Blaze had just saw her at her most vulnerable. _I can't let her go telling the whole town what just happened… She will probably go and think I'm weak, and think she can mess with my head whenever she wants._ Amy looked at Blaze, who sat up and stared in astonishment. _Maybe if I let her hang out with me, so she can see I'm not some vulnerable slut, she will keep her mouth shut._

"Hey, you have some real guts standing up to me like that! What's your name?" She asked smiling, despite the fact her eyes were red and swollen from crying earlier.

"My name?" Blaze asked in doubt.

 _Yes, bitch, who else?_ "Yeah, you…"

"My name is Blaze! Not a force to reckon with! You made the wrong choice messing with me!" Blaze huffed and crossed her arms.

 _How cute, she thinks she's tougher than me. Once she sees what business I deal with around here, she'll know I'm not the force to reckon with. "_ Of course! You're tougher than I thought! You should hang out with me tomorrow! You're the type of tough person I need in my friend circle!" Amy held her hand out, to help Blaze get up.

"I'm sorry… I guess you didn't really do anything wrong earlier." Amy put on a frown. Sonic and Knuckles were raising their brow near the front door.

 _This sounds really fishy, but it's also an opportunity. If I hang out with her, I could get around the town and see the ups and downs of the area. Having a 'friend' that can help you around and maybe even let you bunk with them is also a good thing, too. If she tries anything funny, I can defend myself for sure._ Blaze thought.

"Sure! But it's only because you owe me a ton from the mess you made in my room. You can make up your 'oh-so warm' welcoming by taking me out somewhere." Blaze crossed her arms and pointed her nose to the ceiling.

" Of course, Blaze, of course." Amy laughed, as if they know each other forever.

 _We'll be 'friends' alright…_ They both thought simultaneously.

 _ **A/N: Ok, guys, I know this was a really short chapter, but only because the next chapter will be up really soon! Possibly by tomorrow. Thanks you guys for reading! Please leave a review! It encourages me to update even faster!**_


	5. A Façade

"Please! I won't let you give up on finding my daughter!" A mature lavender cat wailed. Her young daughter, a light pink cat, watched in doubt, rolling her eyes at her mother. _It's all fake, just like everything else she does…_

The light pink cat took out the iPod her older sister had oh so kindly left her. She had plugged her ear phones in, only for them to be snatched from her ears.

"Solace! Your sister is lost, and you're sitting here listening to that corruptive music your sister listens to!" The mother nagged. _Blah blah blah blah. Nothing she says ever matters. I don't understand why she's even still talking._

The thing was, Solace knew exactly where her older sister was. She remembered the night she took off and left clearly.

"Once I get on my feet nice and steady. I'll be able to come back and get you so you can get away from here, Solace! I promise!" Her older sister's voice rang in Solace's head.

 _You better come soon, Blaze. I don't think I can take this lady nagging in my ear any longer. Oh. My. God. She is still talking._

"The longer you stay on that thing,the more isolated you'll become! That thing will take over your life some day and you'll have nothing else, Solace…" _And she continues…. Ughhhh._

The police officer at the messy desk watched awkwardly. Until he finally saved Solace from the constant nagging.

"Um, ma'am, your missing daughter?" He awkwardly laughed.

"Ah, yes! I want you to please continue searching for my daughter, please!" Her eyes were heavily painted with make-up, making her look angelic as she cried.

"Does it ever occur to you… That maybe… She ran away?" The officer asked.

"My daughter? Running away? That girl is so obedient and smart. She knows not to run away. She must've been kidnapped! That's the only explanation!" She cried.

"Well, maybe we can track her down by her cell phone? Do you remember her number?"

"Of course!" As her Solace's mother began to mumble the number in the police officer's ear, she stood up and tapped the desk they were speaking at.

"I'm heading to the bathroom…" She said dully.

"Go ahead, Sweetheart." Her mother brushed her cheeks, and then continued her conversation with the officer.

 _How fake! She doesn't actually act like that at home. Brushing my cheek and calling me cute nicknames. It's only a façade. Her entire identity outside of home is a façade. I can't wait for Blaze to come back and get me!_ Solace kicked the trash can in the cold bathroom. She took out her phone and checked if she could get a wifi signal so she could contact Blaze. _Man! There's no signal! I have to find a way to tell Blaze they can track her down with her phone. I hope Blaze already knows and she threw the phone somewhere._

She left the bathroom to go back to the small cubicle her mother and the officer was in. She began to feel nervous for Blaze. _Oh, Blaze, I hope you threw the phone out._

 _ **A/N: Another pretty short chapter. I really wanted to show you the side that Blaze had left, and introduce her sister Solace. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please leave a review! It really helps! The next chapter will be longer, I promise!**_


	6. Reflection

"So, where did you come from, cat?" Amy asked, slouching down in a delicate white chair. Her black jeans and sweatshirt really opposed the setting of the pretty cafe they were near.

 _Should I tell her? Will she rat me out?_ "Uh, I have a name by the way, and how I came here is quite a long story." Blaze sighed.

"I'm all ears….. Cat." Amy smiled.

"You know, I'm beginning to get second thoughts about trying to hang out with you." Blaze made two of her fingers barely touch, and then shoved them near Amy's face. "I'm about this close to leaving!"

Amy laughed and lightly smacked Blaze's hands away. "W-wait! You have to at least run a quick errand with me!" Amy forced through her laughs.

"I don't know… Will you call me by real name?"

"Ok! Ok! I'll call you Blaze! Just come on!" Amy stood and held out her hand.

"Ok…" Blaze grabbed her hand and stood up. "What do you have to do?"

"It's nothing really big. After I'm done, I'll take you back home." Amy unlocked the doors, and both of them got in. "I just have to call my friends up real quick."

"The ones that tried to beat me up last night?"

"Well, yeah, but they'll be nice to you, just don't piss them off." Amy dialed numbers on her cell phone.

"Yeah, whatever…" Blaze rolled her eyes.

"Hey! You know that errand we had to run today?" Amy asked on the phone.

"What errand?" Knuckles asked.

" **The** errand, Knuckles." Amy said.

"Oh, **that** errand! I'll go get Sonic." Knuckles hung up the phone.

"Ok, now we're just going to pick them up. Maybe you could even help me with the errand. It's pretty extreme, but I think you could do it." Amy steered the steering wheel, intensely looking out toward the road.

"Well, maybe I could help, if you gave me the details of what you're about to do." Blaze rolled her eyes.

"It's a surprise." Amy smiled.

Once they arrived to the small one story house, on a seedy road, Amy got out of the car.

"I'll be right back." Amy closed the door quickly, and went to retrieve her two friends.

 _This road looks scary. It's probably ridden with gangsters and prostitutes._

Blaze suddenly heard two car doors slam, and turned around.

"Hey, kid!" Sonic laughed. Knuckles just looked at Blaze and smiled.

"Hey…" Blaze said enthusiastically. She turned back around, and saw Amy open the door to get in the driver's seat.

"Ok! Now we're ready to go!" Amy bounced in the seat and started the car.

 _She's probably got her group on me to beat me up or something. I can probably take them all out, if I try._ Blaze simply smiled as she created a plan on how to overtake all three of them if they gang up on her.

The car stopped in front of brick building that looked like it's been through several layers of Hell.

"Ok, let's go." Amy got out the car and slammed the door.

Everyone got out and trailed after Amy. She knocked furiously and waited for it to open. A bald man opened the door, and his eyes widened once he saw Amy.

"Shit! It's Amy, guys! It's Amy!" He shouted out towards the inside of the building.

"Shut the fuck up!" Amy slammed the bald man to the ground, and kicked his head roughly to the side.

"W-wait! Is this the errand? I don't think we should do this!" Blaze nervously said.

"This is my bussiness, Blaze. Come on, you can help me!" Amy didn't wait for a response and grabbed Blaze's hand to lead her in the building. She closed the door after her, and lead them up a staircase.

"H-hey! You're not supposed to go up there if you don't have an appointment with the boss!" A distant yell caught Amy's attention.

"I don't need a goddamn appointment!" Amy scoffed. She took out a handgun and shot the man running up towards her from the bottom of the stairs.

"I don't think I want to be involved in this!" Blaze shouted.

"Well, you are!" Amy tightened her grip on Blaze's wrist, and led her to a room on top of the staircase. It was a small office, it looked very professional in contrast to the rest of the building.

"Berman! Where the fuck are you! I know you're in here!" Knuckles and Sonic began to wreck the office in search of Berman. When Sonic had flipped over an office desk. There was a well built bear slouching, with the expression of fear on his face.

"I- I'll have it soon!" Berman backed up, making a stop gesture with his right hand.

"Where's my money! I want it today, dammit!" Amy shouted towards Berman.

"I'll have it tomorrow, Amy! I promise!" He cried.

"I heard you the first time you said that TWO MONTHS AGO! You have no more chances bitch! Tie him down!" Amy directed Sonic and Knuckles.

Knuckles and Sonic ran to Berman and held him back from moving. Berman began to have tears run down his face.

"Hey, Blaze! Is this too much for you to handle? Are you scared? Because I was just about to ask you, can you take care of this bitch for me?" Amy taunted.

Blaze saw right through Amy's plan right then and there. _So she's trying to scare me, huh? Well I'm not scared of anything! I'll show her right now! Wasting my time with her games! I'll show her for sure!_

"Scared?" Blaze gave a maniacal smile. "You're fucking funny! I'll take you and him out, playing these stupid fucking games with me!" Blaze then displayed the very face of homicidal rage. "I'm not fucking scared of you! If that's what you wanted to prove all along!" Blaze shouted.

Amy's eyes widened, as Blaze had charged her into a metal office drawer.

"Hey!" Sonic and Knuckles shouted, releasing Berman in order to help Amy. As they came towards Blaze, she had kicked Knuckles across the office, and tripped Sonic as he ran. Amy then pushed Blaze off of her. Blaze landed harshly on her back near the flipped over desk. Berman had sneaked out during the fight at some point.

"You let him run away! You fucking ruined it!" Amy smacked Blaze hard, and laughed. "You actually think you can fight against me! You're weak!"

Blaze raised her head and punched Amy in the face. Amy retaliated by grabbing Blaze's head and slamming it against the wall. Knuckles and Sonic simply watched from afar, with the their eyes widened.

Blaze charged forward and tackled Amy to the ground. She got off of her and looked down on her. Keeping her in place with her foot on her forehead.

"I'm not weak! I'm tired of people thinking that!" Blaze felt the urge to cry.

 _My whole life, people have thought I was weak. That I'm just an innocent little girl they could take advantage of! I don't want to be weak anymore! I don't want people to are advantage of me any longer!_

"You're not worth my time! You should just fucking leave me alone!" Blaze shouted at Amy, letting her go. She ran back downstairs, and hid in the corner, and started to cry.

 _The last thing I need them to see is me crying, literally after announcing I'm not weak._ Despite her wishes, the three of them had found her, and stared at her crying.

"I'm not weak! I could take down all three of you if I wanted to! If you want to fight me, go ahead! But don't think for one second that I'm weak!" Blaze shouted.

 _This looks familiar…_ Amy thought. _That was me at one point. That was exactly me when I was younger. When I had to fend for myself, and fight to live._ Amy's eyes widened as she looked at Blaze. _She is just like how I was…_

"Hey…" Amy said.

"Fuck off! If you don't want to fight, then don't fucking talk to me!" Blaze angrily cried.

"I- I don't want to fight you…." Amy felt tears urging to spill. "I really want to help you now!" She shouted.

"No, you don't! You're going to pull something else! Just leave me alone! You think I'm weak, don't you! I'm anything but weak, bitch! I'll show you! I swear to-" Blaze was interrupted when she felt two caring arms wrap around her.

"Let me help! I won't let you leave here alone! If I don't help you, no one else will! This is a cold world, Blaze! And I want to help you! So fucking let me!" Amy began to cry as well, and hugged Blaze tighter.

Blaze's tears increased, realizing someone hasn't hugged her in so long. Blaze then hugged Amy back, and began to cry some more.

Knuckles and Sonic smiled, watching them cry into each other's arms.

"Blaze reminds of you someone, doesn't she?" Sonic whispered

"Yes, yes she does…" Knuckles smiled, "that was just Amy a couple of years ago…" Knuckles crossed his arms, and smiled at the ground.

 _ **A/N: I was listening to a really sad song while writing this, so I shed a few tears as well, hahaha! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review if you can!**_


	7. Get It

Blaze stood in the shower, letting the hot water hit her body. The light was dim, almost dark, but just enough to see around the bathroom. Even though she was in here to get cleansed, she felt like she was getting dirtier by standing in the messy bathroom.

The shower was grimy and a lot of empty body wash and shampoo bottles were pushed to one high corner of the tub. The tile floor had stains of footprints and the counter was filled with countless items that needed to be organized. Blaze was certainly terrified by the lack of order of order of the bathroom.

 _This place could really use a clean. Maybe I can clean it up tomorrow morning, so I can pay back Amy for letting me stay here._

Blaze touched the shower knob with her foot and turned the shower off. _I'm too nervous to go back into the living room. I don't know what to say after all this. Should I just walk outside and sit down and say nothing. Or should I ask where I'm going to sleep,_ Blaze thought as she was getting dressed.

Blaze didn't sit around to think, and walked outside. _Don't over evaluate it! Just act normal!_ Blaze decided to sit on the brown, messy couch in the living room, where Amy was sitting. There were snack wrappers and cups on the coffee table, and the pillows that belonged to the couch scattered all over the living room. Amy was watching some sort of obnoxious adult comedy cartoon.

"Hey, Amy, thank you for letting me stay here. I really appreciate it! I won't be a burden for too long. I'll probably find a job really soon, I promise!" Blaze looked intensely at Amy, confident that she will get on her own two feet soon.

"Don't think of yourself as a burden! You just need to stay somewhere until you get a job. Don't worry, it's understandable." Amy laughed.

"I'll probably be out in two months, if I try really hard, maybe one. You won't have to worry about me by then!" Blaze slouched, thinking about her game plan.

"Hey, hey, don't worry about it! You can think about all that later! Are you ready to go to bed?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, today's been really exhausting." Blaze sighed.

"Ok, follow me." Amy stood up and walked into the dark hallway, soon followed by Blaze. Amy stopped at a light switch and turned it on as they walked through the hallway. They finally stopped as Amy opened a door, and switched on the light for a room.

"This is my friend Shadow's room. He disappears and comes back at any given time, but I doubt he'll be back anytime soon, he just left early this week." Amy stared into the room sighed, "That asshole…" Amy smiled.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Blaze asked curiously.

"Hell no! I'm actually… I'm actually…" Amy then stopped herself, and sighed. "You know what, I don't know where I was going with that. But no, we're not dating. That would be really fucking weird." Amy laughed.

"What if he does come back?" Blaze tapped her chin, and leaned on the doorway.

"We'll get you situated here by then, we'll get you your own room, bed and everything, and when you're ready to leave, you can take all that stuff with you." Amy said.

"Wow, thanks!" Blaze smiled sweetly. She then yawned, and stretched her arms. "Looks like I'm starting to get sleepy… Good night, Amy." Blaze said, walking into the room.

"Good night, Blaze…" Amy smiled from the distance. _She looks so pretty now that I actually look at her, and she looks so cute in her pajamas. Maybe I can get a chance to fuck her before she leaves…_ Amy licked her lips.

Amy walked back through the hallway and sat back on the messy living room couch. Her mind was beginning to drift away from the obnoxious cartoon that was playing on the small TV. She was contemplating on how life would be with her new housemate. _I hope she won't be a bad housemate like Shadow…._

Amy's eyes were beginning to get heavy, and she soon got up to turn off the lights and TV, so she could go to sleep in her room.

Amy changed into her pajamas and got cozy in her bed. Her mind was full of worries and frustrations about the obligations she had this week, until her brain couldn't take it anymore and drifted off to sleep.

 _ **8:00 AM**_

Amy woke up to the clashing sounds of dishes and running water. _What the fuck is she doing?_ Amy sat up in the bed to give herself a moment to fully awake. She got up and walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, and realized she couldn't walk out looking like a mess.

She brushed her bob cut hair, and put it in a tiny pony tail, and then brushed her teeth. When she walked outside her room, she saw how clean the hallway was. _What the hell…_

When she entered the living room, it was also completely clean. The pillows that were usually thrown over the floor were neatly placed on the gray couch. The coffee table was spotless, with the TV remote Amy had been looking for since ages placed neatly on the table. Amy had to cover her face, as she wasn't used to light shining through the now clean windows so early in the morning.

"W-what are you doing?" Amy asked, walking to the work in progress kitchen.

"Cleaning the house. It's the least I can do for you letting me stay here." Blaze said, scrubbing a pot.

"Oh, thanks…" Amy rubbed her eyes, and opened the fridge. "When you're done, do you want some eggs and French toast?" Amy asked.

"Sure! I haven't had such a nice meal for a while." Blaze laughed.

Amy joined in the laughter as she walked back into the living room and turned on the TV. She plunged into the couch and sighed.

"You know, I haven't seen the house this clean since I first moved in." Amy sighed.

"Really? I'm kind of a neat freak to be honest. I couldn't help cleaning up the place." Blaze smiled.

"I'm not much of a cleaner and neither is Shadow. He doesn't do much around the house but pay a part of the bill. Otherwise, he's always gone without a word. He's one weird guy, I'll tell you that." Amy scratched her head.

"Are you sure… You two aren't dating? I mean, you seem like a couple to me." Blaze nervously laughed.

"Oh my god! No! We're just best friends. Plus," Amy paused and wondered if she should tell Blaze or not. "Plus, we're both gay…" Amy began to nervously rub her thighs.

"Really?" Blaze gasped. "I actually am, too. That's why I had to come over here. I'm running away from my parents." Blaze nervously laughed.

Amy's eyes widened as she heard this. _So that's why she's here…_ "Why are you running away from your parents? Are they bigots?" Amy asked.

"They're very bigoted. I knew I didn't want to be in the closet anymore, but I had no one to come out to, or someone who could support me. So I just ran away!" Blaze paused from washing the dishes and looked empty eyed at the plate she was holding, and then continued to scrub the plate.

"I never really knew my parents. I mean, I had a mom, she was always there, but at the same time, she just wasn't. She was always gone, drinking and smoking. I never actually knew her." Amy looked at the ceiling and then laughed. "That probably didn't even make sense! I'm sorry!"

"It actually did make sense!" Blaze smiled.

"Not a lot of people usually get it when I talk about it…" Amy smiled at Blaze.

"Don't worry, because I get it, trust me." Blaze smiled sweetly at Amy.

Amy couldn't explain it, but she felt this odd sensation when Blaze said that. She felt a fuzzy shock all over her body. She wanted to feel it over and over again.

"You really get it?" Amy asked, looking at Blaze over the couch intensely.

"Of course." Blaze looked at Amy.

Their conversation was interrupted once someone's cell phone set off a notification tone.

"It's probably Sonic!" Amy whispered, jumping off the couch and running straight down the hallway.

"I have to go run an errand. I'll be right back." Amy walked back out the hallway, and then opened the door to leave. "Oh, and thanks for cleaning the house!" She said, shutting the door behind her.

Blaze walked out the kitchen and sighed as she plopped herself back on the couch. _I could be using this spare time to look for a job! I need to get back up on my own feet quick!_

 _ **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review! They really help me to continue the story and update quicker, without reviews, I get lost on what I should add or what I shouldn't. So I really do want to hear some feedback. I'll probably add another chapter today or tomorrow, so stay tuned! Thank you for reading!**_


	8. Blaze's 'Saviour'

_Ugh… picking out jobs is harder than I thought, most of them call for a lot of experience, which I don't have…_ Blaze locked her cell phone and sighed, falling back onto the beige couch. There was cotton leaking out of a tiny hole in the armrest of the couch, and Blaze didn't have enough self-control to not pull it out from boredom. _The couch is messed up anyway, it's not like anyone is going to notice…_

When Blaze realized the tip of the armrest of the couch was nearly going flat from the loss of cotton, and the cotton piling up on the floor, she decided to stuff it all back into the armrest. _I can at least do something productive, maybe go explore some more._ Blaze stood up from the couch and walked to the closet in her room and picked out her small purple peacoat, and slipped on her black short heeled ankle boots.

Once Blaze had stepped out onto the porch, the cold breeze stung her cheeks red. She started to struggle when she locked the door back by twisting the lock from the inside, and shutting the door, but the top lock wouldn't shut when locked. She simply gave up and just locked the bottom lock, and shut the door.

 _I wonder if I'll find a park somewhere around here…_ Blaze decided to continuously walk straight until she had found a park, or something that would spark her deeper the sun began to sink in the ground, the dingier and rougher the streets began to get. Blaze was paying no mind to her surroundings, zoned out to the music playing in her wasn't until the all the streetlights began to switch on that she realized where she was and it was probably time to get back home. She looked around the street, beginning to notice the gangs of tough men gathered around old cars, and buildings that looked like they were on it's last legs.

"Do you know where you are?" A nice sounding woman said, leaning on the brick building in front of her. "You looked pretty mean until the streetlights turned on. I also haven't seen you around here before…"

"I was just… exploring around the city…" Blaze said softly. "But I'm leaving now." Blaze quickly turned her back and was about to walk back, ignoring the "Waits" from the lady behind her. She began to hear the quick patter of feet from behind her, and a firm hand grab her shoulder, turning her body back around to face the lady from earlier.

"Don't pretend you can't hear me." The lady said sternly, her face turned in slight anger.

"Sorr-"

"You can't these streets alone at this time, haven't you heard about these streets at all?" The lady took her hand into a firm grip.

"I'm n-"

"Where are you heading? We have to leave quickly." The lady said.

Blaze was beginning to get frustrated by this ladies sudden interruptive concern, and pulled away from the ladies hold.

"I walked straight here alone-"

"Great! Let's go!" The lady grabbed her hand back and began to walk towards her car.

"And I can walk straight back alone, as well." Blaze pulled her hand away once again, and began to walk quickly back.

"At this time of night? What you saw when the sun was out will be totally different from what you will confront walking back home now. Just let me take you!" The lady said.

"What makes it safer to go with you?" Blaze said spitefully.

"Well…. My father is a cop!" The lady slightly smiled and crossed her arms pridefully, feeling she had won the argument.

"Fine, then." Blaze sighed and rolled her eyes, tired of debating with this lady and just agreeing to get it over with.

"My car is right there." The lady pointed to her black expensive looking car.

 _She has a nicer car, I guess she can be safe, It's best to be prepared if she isn't, though._ Blaze got in the passenger seat, looking around to examine anything suspicious.

"Do you not trust me?" The lady said, looking somewhat offended.

"Of course not! Didn't you say the streets weren't safe? What are you doing on them if they aren't? And you saying you're father's a cop isn't exactly credible, either!" Blaze said irritated.

The lady started the car and began driving. "Well, my father isn't really a cop." The lady smirked. Blaze fumed, about to say something, but was then interrupted. "But that shouldn't make you not trust me."

"Whatever, just take me home." Blaze sunk into the seat, tired of dealing with this lady's nonsense.

Blaze looked up out the window, somewhat on edge about the lady next to her. _Who does she think she is, just invading my space like that. She must have a saviour complex of some sort._

"My name is Sally, by the way." Sally smiled slightly.

"My name is Blaze" Blaze nonchalantly said, not wanting a conversation.

"Do you want to know why I picked you up, Blaze?" Sally asked sternly. Blaze almost felt nervous as to how serious Sally made the question sound.

"Why?" Blaze asked with genuine curiosity, actually concerned with the reason.

"Because… I think you look cute." Sally turned to Blaze with a stoic look at her face. But her eyes were impatiently waiting for a response from Blaze. She began to smirk when she saw the red rising on Blaze's face, with a mix of nervousness.

"Uh… I… Well… I…" Blaze stuttered, not knowing how to respond to such an abrupt and bold statement.

"Are you dating somebody, Blaze?" Sally returned to her signature stern look.

"I-I'm not dating anybody, b-but I'm not looking to d-date anyone, either." Blaze stuttered, trying to sound as stern and cool as Sally was being, but failing miserably.

The car ride continued in silence, until Blaze pointed to Amy's upcoming house.

"I live here…" Blaze said.

Sally parked the car, and reached over Blaze into her glove department, making Blaze even redder. She pulled out a paper and pen and began to write something on top of the car dashboard.

"Here's my number, Blaze." Sally reached over to put the paper in Blaze's pea coat pocket.

"O-ok." Blaze tried to open the door, but the door was locked.

"I want your number, too" Sally said. She handed Blaze a pen and a paper, and waited there staring seriously. Blaze began to write quickly and handed Sally the paper, the nervousness apparent in Blaze's shaky handwriting.

"Bye..." Blaze said exiting the car, about to close the door. But the door was stopped from closing by Sally's strong arm, and Sally looked up at Blaze and smirked.

"Bye." Sally said seductively. Blaze shut the door and began to scurry to the front door.

'

 _ **A/N: Sorry for such a long disappearance guys! The reason I was gone for so long was due to the fact I was typing each chapter on my cell phone, which was quite stressful and time consuming. When I typed on my cell phone, there was never enough space, and the fact the keyboard was small caused me many grammatical errors. I wanted my stories to have a better quality to them, so I thought it would be best to wait for my laptop that SHOULD'VE came on Christmas Day of 2015, but my Dad was shifting career and financially wise to a better job, so I had to wait until now to get it. The minute I received this laptop, I began writing this, because I understand how stressful waiting on a new chapter can be. Now that editing is much easier, I'll be going back to each chapter and fixing all the mistakes that had been made. Thank you for reading and leaving all the nice reviews, but remember I'm also not afraid of constructive criticism. This is my first ever story I've posted, and I plan to make future stories as well, So constructive criticism will help me not to make the same mistakes in future stories, don't be scared to let me know, please!**_


	9. Extravagance!

Blaze knocked on the door, waiting for Amy to answer, until the idea that Amy probably isn't even home occured to her. Sally's car was still waiting on the curb to make sure she got in safely. _Oh shit! What do I do?_

"Is everything alright, Blaze?" Sally shouted from her car.

"I just need to wait for my friend to come home! I'm sure she'll be here any minute now!" Blaze nervously shouted back.

"Do you know what time your friend usually comes home?"

"Uh… not really, but I don't think they'd come back too late! Look, I'm going to be fine, don't worry about me, you should just get home!"

"We can just wait in my car!"

"No, really, it's fine…"

"Huh?" Sally yelled, not hearing what she said.

"I said, it's fine!" Blaze shouted back.

"What did you say?" Sally asked again.

"Ugh.. I. Said. It's. Fine!" Blaze said finally getting irritated.

Sally opened the door and got out of the car and walked towards the house porch Blaze was on, and smirked. "Sorry, I didn't hear you. Please repeat yourself."

"You know what I said! You're very persistent, you know that!" Blaze turned her back away from Sally out of irritation.

"You're very persistent at pushing me away, and you don't even know me. We're both quite persistent, a perfect match." Sally smirked, putting a hand on Blaze's shoulder.

Blaze swiftly shifted her shoulder away from under Sally's hand. "Exactly! I don't know you, yet you're overwhelmingly flirting with me!" Blaze furrowed her brows.

"We should make an effort to get to know each other then, yes?" Sally asked smirking at Blaze.

"I honestly don't want to know you with the way you're treating me. You didn't leave a very nice impression on me." Blaze smiled.

"Well, then I want to start over by taking you out somewhere, and leaving a better impression there."

"Hm." Blaze simply crossed her arms and skeptically looked at Sally.

"I'll text you the details tomorrow. I want it to be as extravagant as possible, so I need time to plan it." Sally said, returning back to her serious posture.

"Extravagance?" Blaze laughed.

"Yes, I think someone like you deserves the best." Sally smiled sincerely.

"Ok, whatever…" Blaze rolled her eyes as she smiled and blushed, "But you really need to skidattle, lady!." Blaze playfully pushed Sally off the porch.

"Ok, I'll be seeing you soon, Blaze." Sally laughed as she walked towards her car.

 _I guess I can give her a chance…. but do I really want any romantic relations right now?_ Blaze thought as she waved at Sally's car driving away from the house, with a light tint of red on her cheeks. _I feel life is just throwing things at me way too fast right now. I should probably try slowing down a bit._ Blaze huffed a long, exaggerated sigh. She wrapped her arms around herself for warmth, leaned on the door and closed her eyes.

 _Even though things are going by way too fast right now, I am getting much happier._ Blaze smiled.

"Hey! What are you smiling about?"

Blaze snapped her eyes opened and stood up in surprise.

"What are you waiting outside for?" Amy asked.

"I went out for a walk and stayed out longer than I should've, and came and realized that I should've considered you probably wouldn't be home by the time I got back." Blaze laughed, embarrassed.

"When did you get back?" Amy asked.

"Not too long ago actually. Maybe about 15 minutes ago?" Blaze estimated.

"Well, at least you weren't here earlier! You would've been waiting out in the cold." Amy made a cute, super girly face, and held her head in both her hands "You would've been impatiently waiting for Amy's heroic return!" Amy squealed in the most obnoxious, girly voice possible.

"Ha. Ha. Funny…" Blaze said sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

Amy struggled with making the key turn in the lock until she fally opened it. They both walked into the dark house. Blaze was rubbing her hand all over the wall trying to find the light switch.

Lent,

"Ugh… where is it…?" Blaze whispered.

"Rah!" A loud voice shouted. Blaze had stumbled back to the floor and squealed, only to hear Amy's loud laughter.

Amy switched on the light, laughing even harder seeing Blaze on the ground. "I wish I could've seen your face!" Amy said in between laughs.

"That. Was. Not. Funny!" Blaze tried to sound serious, but was uncontrollably laughing as well.

Amy and Blaze began to laugh even harder, until Amy realized how pretty Blaze's laugh sounded. Amy suddenly became silent as Blaze continued to laugh. Blaze stopped laughing as well once she realized Amy's laughing had stopped.

"Are you okay?" Blaze asked.

"I-I" Amy nervously laughed, "I think this the first time I've heard you laugh that hard."

Blaze blushed, "My laugh is so obnoxiously loud…"

"No! I love your laugh!" Amy blurted out, not thinking, Amy tried looking through Blaze towards the kitchen so she wouldn't notice she was phased. "I'm so hungry! I haven't eaten all day!" Amy held her hugged her stomach.

Amy went into the kitchen and searched through the refrigerator for something to cook together. "I need to go grocery shopping…" Amy sighed.

"Let's just order pizza." Blaze said.

"Perfect! What toppings do you want?"

"Umm…" Blaze, being indecisive, couldn't choose a topping, "Uh...what toppings do you want?"

"I asked you first!" Amy laughed.

"Uhh... I just want cheese pizza!" Blaze excitedly yelled as if it were an answer to a question on a gameshow.

Amy laughed at Blaze's enthusiastic answer. "You don't like anything on your pizza? I can't imagine pizza without some type of topping!" Amy giggled.

"I'll eat whatever you want, I don't really care…" Blaze said, self-conscious about her first answer.

"No! I want to try cheese pizza, I mean, think of how healthier it must be without all those toppings!" Amy said, forcing a fake laugh, realizing she had made Blaze overthink it.

"You know, I'm not really that hungry… I'm more tired than anything. I think it's time for me to get to sleep." Blaze began to walk down the hallway to the room.

"Damn. What tired you out? It's only," Amy checked the clock, "...12:47….I guess it is time to go to bed." Amy sighed.

"Good night…" Blaze said rubbing her eye as she walked down the hallway.

"Good night!" Amy lightly smiled.

Amy ordered the cheese pizza and decided to go to couch and watch some T.V until she falls asleep. When the T.V channels began to show nothing but repetitive paid programmings, Amy got up to get more pizza. _I need to leave Blaze some for the morning at least._ Amy thought as she closed the box back, holding the last pizza she was going to eat.

 _I don't really have anything to do tomorrow… it's a perfect chance to go to the grocery store._ Amy hopped back on the couch and stared at the T.V. A paid programming about some special mop kept repeating itself over and over again. _Ugh… shut up…._ Amy snatched the T.V remote from the coffee table and switched the T.V off.

Amy sighed and turned to face the couch and closed her eyes. She couldn't help but have a thread thoughts about the charming guest in her house, Blaze.

 _I wonder if Blaze fell asleep yet._

 _What does Blaze think about in her head?_

 _What does she dream of?_

 _Does Blaze know how cute she is?_

 _Would I date Blaze?_

 _Would Blaze date me?_

Amy opened her eyes at that thought. _**Would**_ _Blaze date me?_ Amy blushed at the thought.

 _Would Blaze and I even make a good couple?_

 _Is Blaze too good for me?_

Amy shed a tear at that thought. _Blaze_ _ **is**_ _too good for me, I wouldn't have much of a chance with her, so I need to get her out of my head…._

Amy continued to think about Blaze, despite how much she was trying not to. She soon drifted off to sleep, Blaze travelling with her to her dreams.

 _ **4/8/16 A/N: I think Amy is beginning to catch feelings for Blaze. There will be two chapters worth of fluffy Blazamy coming up. I'm warning you guys though, things will get quite depressing after a few more chapters. I plan on making this quite a long story, maybe 40-50 chapters. I also just got done revising all chapters, I didn't make many changes besides grammar and spelling, but I did change a few sentences, so if you want to go back and read them all, you can, but the changes aren't immense or anything. I'm also about to change the description for this story, because i wrote when I didn't have my entire concept planned out, but now I know exactly where I'm going with the story. I feel the description I wrote was too vague, and it makes the story seem happier than it really is. Well, that's all the news I have for now! I hope you enjoyed the story, and please leave a review! Constructive criticism is widely appreciated, any chance to improve this story and prepare for future works is a chance I will gladly take! Thank you!**_


	10. Gluttony

_**Your mobile phone bill is 1 day overdue, with a total of 40 rings. Until the said total is paid, your ability to send messages, calls, voicemails, and internet access over our network will now be defunct. Thank you for choosing Metro MPS.**_

 __ _Ugh, I forgot you had to pay for this thing._ Blaze shoved the smartphone off the bed and onto the floor. _I need to get a new one anyway, I'm two versions behind from the newest one._

Blaze sat up quickly as she remembered that she needed to be finding a job. _I'm getting a little too comfortable just sitting around…_ Blaze's eyes widened as the door swung open.

"Hey, Blaze, do you want anything from the store? I'm about to walk there."Amy asked, leaning her side on the door frame.

"Can l just walk with you? I really need to get out the house." Blaze said.

"Sure!" Amy realized she sounded way too excited, and quickly stopped leaning against the door frame. "I-I'll be waiting in the living room!" Amy rushed through the hallway.

 _Is Amy ok…?_ Blaze dismissed it, and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

Amy sat down on the living room couch and turned on the T.V. _I don't know why I'm nervous all of a sudden…_ Amy thought. _Blaze is going to be gone soon, anyway. The last thing I need to be doing is getting attached._ Amy thought that fact would give her the upper hand to her emotions, but it just made her feel worse. Amy probably will never admit it to herself, but she didn't want Blaze to leave.

 _I only just want to sleep with her, that's why. I won't even care if she leaves after that._ Amy tried to convince herself that was the only reason she wanted Blaze to stay, but she knew, deep down inside, that it wasn't.

"I'm ready." Blaze said, with her hand on the door knob.

"Alright." Amy got off the couch and walked towards Blaze. Blaze opened the door and walked outside with a faint smile on her face.She was wearing a small orange shoulder bag, with a yellow cardigan, a white shirt, blue denim shorts, and a black converse. _Blaze looks so cute..._ Amy thought.

"I-I don't know where the store is, if you were waiting for me to go..." Blaze nervously laughed. Amy realized she was staring at Blaze, and laughed as well.

"Oh! It's ok, I thought you had an idea of which store you wanted go to!" Amy smiled, trying to play it off.

"I have a ton of money from working all week, so you can get whatever you want." Amy smirked, thinking that maybe that would impress Blaze.

"I don't really want much, I honestly don't even have an idea of what I really want…" Blaze smiled, "I could eat just anything, right now!" Blaze hugged her belly and laughed.

Amy blushed from Blaze's laugh, and faked a cough to hide it. "My allergies are flaring up"

"But it's so nice today!" Blaze said.

"I guess I'm allergic to beautiful days, then." Amy laughed, with Blaze joining in.

As the laughter died down, Amy began to point at the upcoming store."Are you sure you don't want anything from the store? It doesn't have to be food."

"I don't know if this is too much or not, but my cell phone is off. I just need a 15 ring flip phone, and 30 minutes." Blaze nervously asked.

"That's not too much! That's too less! Flip phones are a disgrace!" Amy said in a jokingly serious manner.

"I'm just going to need it for just a short period of time. By the time I get my own job, I'll be able to get my own cell phone." Blaze said.

"Whatever you want, but just know I don't mind getting you a better phone either, just keep that in mind." Amy sighed.

Blaze and Amy went through the automatic double doors of the grocery store, and Blaze shivered as the cold air hit her body. Amy grabbed a grocery cart, and walked towards the snack aisle. Amy grabbed countless bags of chips of different flavours and threw them in the cart.

"Don't you think that's too many? They'll go stale before you get the chance to eat them all." Blaze asked.

"I bet you I'll eat them all by tomorrow." Amy smirked.

"No, it wasn't a challenge, I was just saying…"

"I was going to eat them all by tomorrow whether it was a challenge or not. You don't have to tell me twice to eat a ton of chips as quick as possible."

"Hmph. I have an actual challenge, then. Why don't you try not eating a single chip through an entire week! Wait, just junk food in general, I bet you can't do that!" Blaze smirked.

"You think I can't do it, don't you!" Amy looked offended.

"I doubt you'll make it through today." Blaze laughed.

"Well, I accept your challenge. I'll let you know that I shouldn't be underestimated!"

"What were you even planning to buy besides junk food?" Blaze crossed her arms and smirked.

"Uhh… I didn't think about it before I came. You see...I wasn't thinking of buying junk food, but this was the first aisle I saw… so I said… why not?" Amy struggled to say, because even she knew damn well that was a lie.

"Well, what do you usually even buy?" Blaze asked.

"Uhh… You know, you have a lot of questions! Let's just move along!" Amy nervously laughed.

"Do you know how to cook?" Blaze asked.

"Well, kind of. I used to cook all the time when I had the chance. Used to be one of my favourite things to do." Amy began to look sullen, "Do you know how to cook?" Amy tried to smile.

"Well, not really. My mother was mostly a person who ordered food. But this is good that you know how to cook, because everything that isn't junk food requires at least a little cooking skill!" Blaze said.

"Not everything! Raw vegetables can be eaten! And what about fruit!" Amy debated.

"Let me rephrase myself. A **nice tasting meal** that isn't junk food requires at least a little cooking skill!" Blaze giggled.

"Whatever. This will be a breeze for me, anyway." Amy smirked and rolled her eyes. "Hey, but the other part of the deal, is that you must eat whatever I make!" Amy said.

"That's not a problem for me!" Blaze laughed.

"So…" Amy smiled deviously, "What food do you absolutely hate!"

"W-what!" Blaze's eyes widened, "I'm not telling you!" Blaze crossed her arms and pouted.

"Blaaaaazeee, trust me," Amy began to evilly rub her hands together, "I won't do anything."

"I- I'd rather not." Blaze walked away quickly to the fruit section. "Let's try to make a fruit salad or something for dessert!" Blaze tried changing the subject.

"Too much work… Let's do something effortless…" Amy groaned.

"You don't do anything but chop up fruit and mix it together!" Blaze insisted.

"Fine then, but since it's soooo simple, you make it."

"And then we can make some cabbage soup for the dinner! And then we can make homemade iced tea!" Blaze was beginning to get glowy eyed and enthusiastic about the thought of such a dinner, before Amy playfully shoved her. "Hey!"

"Do you even know how to make those things?" Amy asked.

"Well, for cabbage soup…. You cut up some cabbage… and then... uhhh…."

"Since I have to cook all of a sudden, I'll teach you!" Amy said.

"O-Ok! I'll be a great student, Ms. Rose." Blaze playfully saluted Amy as if she was in the military.

"You can call me…" Amy smirked deviously, "Master!" Amy couldn't help herself from turning it into something dirty.

"That reminds me of some cheesy BDSM novel somewhere!" Blaze laughed, while Amy laughed red faced.

"Come on, people are staring, let's get out of here!" Amy said, barely compressing her laughter.

"Y-yeah!" Blaze said through her laughter.

"W-wait! We forgot the phone! Let's go! We can trade your old one in or something." Amy said, regaining composure.

"Ok!" Blaze followed Amy to the technology section of the store.

"Pick one out, and I won't let it be a flip phone!" Amy said. "It will pain me to see you walking around with it!"

Blaze looked around and finally settled on a prepaid somewhat sophisticated smartphone. _It isn't the newest version, but it's not a flip phone…._ Blaze thought.

Blaze handed it to Amy and waited for her approval. "Hm, good enough." Amy shrugged. "Let's head to check out." Amy said.

After getting everything checked out, Amy and Blaze began to walk outside into the dark.

"I didn't think we were in there that long…" said Blaze.

"Time goes by fast when you're having fun, but goes slow when you want things to end already."

"Shopping is fun for you?" Blaze asked.

"W-well…" _I might as well flirt and drop a hint,_ "I-it's was fun shopping with you." Amy began to blush crazy. _That didn't come out sounding cool at all. What's wrong with me today! Why can't I talk to her like I talk to other girls!?_

"It was fun shopping with you, too!" Blaze giggled, making Amy blush even more.

Once they reached the driveway of the house, they saw a figure at their door. Blaze recognized this figure as Sally, the stern woman from last night.

"Who the hell are you?" Amy scoffed towards Sally.

"I'm Sally. I already know who you are, though. Amy Rose." Sally smirked as Amy fumed. "Anyway, after I tried calling you, I've realized your cell phone was out of service, Blaze."

"Yeah, I had to go get a new one. I've completely forgot that you were going to text me today!" Blaze laughed.

"That's understandable. I hope I didn't interrupt anything. It's odd you're hanging out with _**Amy Rose**_ of all people." Sally said Amy's name with complete disdain.

"It's none of your fuckng business! Why the fuck is she here, Blaze?" Amy asked angrily.

"I'm here because I couldn't ignore someone as beautiful and nice as Blaze, so I'm going to take her out somewhere." Sally glared.

"Why don't you just leave us both alone! This is my house and you aren't fucking welcomed here!" Amy clenched her fist.

"Blaze doesn't mind me, so I suggest you just go inside and mind your business. It's not like she's your girlfriend or anything, so why should it matter much to you?" Sally taunted.

Blaze shivered as she realized how intense this situation was. "Guys, this isn't really a big deal so we should just calm down. Please?" Blaze sighed.

"Go do whatever the fuck you want Blaze. Just know I don't like uninvited _whores_ at my house…" Amy grimaced.

"Amy…" Blaze sighed. Sally grabbed Blaze's arm and began to walk towards her car.

"Let's go, pretty. I'm sure you want a break from that pink hedgehog."

Amy walked into the house and slammed the door before Blaze could say anything in Amy's defense.

"Was that really necessary…?" Blaze asked Sally as she was being pulled by Sally. Sally was silent up until they boarded the car.

"She was the one who had to aggravate the situation! There's no point in respecting people like her anyway. I can't believe you associate yourself with that price of trash." Sally rolled her eyes. She started the car and hurriedly began to drive away from the house.

"Amy isn't trash! If it wasn't for her I would have no place to stay right now! How dare you judge someone you don't even know about!" Blaze mindlessly retaliated. She didn't know where this sudden anger came from, or why she was so passionate about defending Amy, but she felt right doing it.

Sally simply smiled. "You're so cute when you're angry." Sally winked. All Blaze could really do was blush.

"Whatever" Blaze playfully rolled her eyes. "Where are we going anyways?"

"Somewhere special. Remember? Extravagance!" Sally winked.

 **A/N: WOW guys. I actually updated the story. Aren't you guys proud of me? Just kidding. I haven't been able to update the story as frequently as promised to my hectic summer and school year. Something to do with these things called grades and tests. Nothing too serious though. This chapter was actually sitting unfinished since the last time I updated it. I had visited frequently trying to finish it but never really could due to distractions. Right when I'm ready to write, though, my laptop breaks! So now I'm writing this on my cell phone, which is QUITE tedious, but I think I've made you guys wait long enough. I'm so sorry for the wait. I can't promise I'll update frequently because all know how that turned out, but I can promise I'll update when I can! Thank you so much guys. Make sure to write a review so I can improve my story!**


	11. Friends

Amy slammed the door damn near tears after having to hear Sally's prissy little voice. _What a whore._ Amy thought. _A stupid fucking whore!_ Amy kicked the couch out of anger. _That stupid ass squirrel._ Amy went into her bed and slammed the door fell onto her bed with a deep sigh. _Why am I so fucking angry? What her and that squirrel do isn't any of my fucking business._

 _As long as those two don't fuck up my business around here I shouldn't even be heated._ Amy went back into the living room to watch TV to get her mind off Blaze and Sally. But the cheesy sitcoms and prank shows Amy channeled surfed through couldn't distract her.

Amy sighed just before her phone started to ring. Amy excitedly picked it up hoping it was an inside job to get her mind off of _the current situation._

"Yo! What's up?" Amy assertively answered.

"Hey, Amy! Y'know I'm gonna need some help on something. And I'm tellin ya we can cash in BIG checks after this one." Sonic pressed.

"You know I'm down if it contains any money. But gotta know what I'm trying to get in on first."

"Well, the job ain't exactly easy-"

"Never had any easy tasks, Hedgehog." Amy interrupted.

"Yeah, but this might be one of the biggest opportunities we've ever cashed in on. Are you ready to hear how this shits gonna go down?" Sonic asked.

"Go ahead."

"I got a buddy who runs a huge ass drug business. His product got stolen by a rival gang so he want our help tryna get it back to him. And I'm not talking about a little product. I'm talking boxes and boxes of product, Amy. I'm not even exaggerating-"

"Get to the fucking point, man."

"We're gonna have to break into this gangs warehouse and load the product into a big ass truck or something and haul this shit back to my buddy."

"Alright? What's so hard about this one?" Amy rolled her eyes.

"Yo, the thing is we have to haul tons of this shit without making a single fucking noise! We can't shoot nobody or nothing! We gotta be stealthy." Sonic insisted. "And we _all_ know stealth isn't a strong suit for your loud ass." Sonic smacked.

"Shut the fuck up. You think I can't do this, but watch me get the biggest sum of the check when I carry this entire mission down to being finished." Amy laughed.

"Yeah, whatever Amy. Just meet up with me and Knuckles at my house so we can confirm this plan with my buddy, k?"

"On my way." Amy hung up the phone.

Amy hurriedly turned the tv off, grabbed her coat and put on her shoes. Before closing the door behind her, she remember to leave it unlocked just for Blaze.

 **Blaze**

Blaze walked out of the fitting room of a high end boutique in a short, black dress accented with gold floral decal.

"You don't have to buy this for me…" Blaze blushed.

"I _must._ I want you to wear something extravagant when I take you to where we're going" Sally insisted.

"But it's so expensive…"

"No worries, beautiful." Sally held Blaze's hand and lead her to the cash register to buy the dress.

"Will this be all you're getting today, Sally?" The cream, voluptuous bunny seemed to be quite familiar with Sally.

"Yes, Vanilla." Sally smiled.

Vanilla began to ring up the order on her cash register, and handed the receipt to Sally when she was done. Vanilla eyes lit up when she glanced at Blaze.

"Who's this beautiful young lady, may I ask?" Vanilla curiously asked.

"Why this is my date." Sally gently tapped Blaze's hand as her eyes twinkled looking at Blaze as Blaze blushed.

"A date! My I've never really seen out on a date before!" Vanilla said in surprise.

Sally blushed incredibly hard and nervously laughed. "Vanilla…." Sally sighed. Blaze could do nothing but laugh as this was the first time Blaze had caught Sally outside of her 'smooth and sexy' façade.

"I've been on a date before! Sheesh. Anyway let's go, Blaze! Goodbye, Vanilla!" Sally rushed Blaze out of the boutique and into the car in an attempt to not further the subject.

"You think I'm not gonna let that go, right?" Blaze smirked.

"Let what go? What are you talking about" Sally asked.

"What dates have you been on before?" Blaze asked teasingly.

"Plenty!" Sally said nervously. "Anyway, let's get to this restaurant." Sally said.

"Yeah, whatever." Blaze rolled her eyes and smiled.

Sally started the car and began to drive. "Vanilla is a very close family friend of mine. She's been with us since as long as I can remember." Sally said longingly. "She's almost like a second mother to me, really." Sally smiled.

"Really? Where do you and your family come from anyway? If you don't mind me asking."

"Nowhere special. Lived in Station Square my entire life." Sally looked like she had a lot more to say, but didn't say anything else. Blaze decided not to push the subject any farther.

"I'm from that hellhole town Spagonia. I ran away from there to Station Square. I was lucky enough to get Amy to help me out and give me a place to stay. Without her I don't know where I would be right now." Blaze said.

"Amy? I'm sorry you have to stay with that asshole." Sally rolled her eyes.

" Amy isn't an asshole, she just feels the need to try and be superior than everyone or whatever."

"So… she's an asshole?" Sally asked.

"No!" Blaze laughed. "You just don't understand her."

"I shouldn't have to jump hurdles to try and understand anyone." Sally inquired.

"How do you know who Amy is anyway?"

"Amy is quite a misfit in Station Square. Whenever she does something she wants to make sure everyone knows. If she makes her mark on something it's hers, and if anyone fucks that up they'll have to face her wrath. Everyone's too scared to put her in her place." Sally shook her head disapprovingly.

"Has anyone even _tried?"_ Blaze asked.

"Yes, the last time that happened it was a big mess. And guess, what? Amy got the last laugh. Law enforcements who had the potential to end Amy started mysteriously dying. And people who ratted on her ended up moving out of Station Square in fear of Amy, I guess. No one has tried ever since." Sally eyes stared out the window.

"Really…" Blaze began to look a little worried figuring out what type of person she was staying with.

"If she ever begins to startle you, though, remember I would love for you to stay with me, instead." Sally said happily.

"I saw something in Amy when she held her hand out to help me. I didn't see a criminal or anything, I saw her true self. She just doesn't know how to show her true self…" Blaze began to remember the reason why she started staying with Amy, and all the worry began to disappear.

Sally looked disappointed for a moment before seeing the restaurant they were supposed to be at, and stopped. "Here we are, beautiful!"

Blaze stared at the restaurant in awe from the car window. She had never seen something so upscale in her life. Matter in fact, the whole street looked like it was only meant for rich people to walk and drive on.

Sally opened Blaze's door and lead her into the restaurant. "It's so beautiful…." Blaze said in awe.

Everything looked like it was made with real gold. And the dining room looked so beautiful set up with expensive, white tablecloths and comfy chairs that had might as well been thrones.

"Hello, Sally. Let me lead you two to your table." The crocodile waiter lead them to a small table up on a balcony where you could see the Station Square skyline. The balconies could only hold one table each so Blaze and Sally were alone.

"What may I get you for supper?" The waiter asked.

"I would like the usual, Victor." Sally smiled.

"And you, young lady?" Victor asked.

Blaze began to get nervous as she could not seem to pronounce any of the foods on the menu. "Uhhh…" Blaze nervously glanced up at Sally for help.

"She'll get the same, Victor."

"Alright! I'll be back shortly with your food." Victor said.

"Thanks for the save!" Blaze laughed. "So what's your 'usual' anyway?"

"I'll surprise you." Sally winked and crossed her arms.

"This better not disappoint me then, squirrel!" Blaze joked.

"I promise you, it won't" Sally pretended to be scared. The two laughed together until their conversation lead into Blaze's favorite food. Once the waiter brought the two's food, which was a juicy, tender steak, fresh mixed vegetables and a buttered baked potato and wine.

The conversation began to shift to emotional things like Blaze's pasts and friendships, but as they began to drink more, the conversation would shift to slightly more ridiculous things, Sally even asking what Blaze was 'into' at one point.

After having such meaningful and deep conversations, Sally finally asked,"What are you doing after this?"

"Nothing important." Blaze shrugged, "Why?"

"Maybe you can come home with me."

Blaze was too tipsy to quite understand what she was asking and nodded her head yes anyway. "Of course!" Blaze said excitedly.

"Let's go then." Sally left her payment on the table and began to lead Blaze to her car. The drive to Sally's house was silent as Blaze was staring out at the night sky of the car window and Sally was focused trying to get to her house fast enough.

After arriving, Sally opened Blaze's car door and began to carry her inside. Sally didn't even bother to turn on the lights in the house as the moonlight seeping through the blinds were enough.

Sally gently placed Blaze onto the couch and knelt beside her. Blaze wasn't even able to process what was going on. Sally kissed Blaze on her cheek looked at Blaze in search of some sort of validation.

Sally began to slide her hand up Blaze's shirt but was stopped by Blaze's hand. "No… what are you doing?" Blaze asked sluggishly.

"I'm sorry, am I going to fast?" Sally seeming a little heartbroken.

"No… Please take me home…" Blaze slurred her words.

Sally looked disappointed, and then began to carry Blaze back into her car. The car ride was once again in silence as Blaze could barely keep her eyes open, and Sally was dwelling on the fact she just touched Blaze in a way she shouldn't have.

Sally opened the car door to carry Blaze to the front of Amy's house. She struggled to knock on the door while carrying Blaze until eventually just turning the doorknob, which to her surprise was unlocked. Sally left her on the couch and left in sadness and self-disappointment.


	12. Cleanse

"So, we're good on this one right?" Knuckles roughly wrapped his arm around Sonic's buddy, Espio.

"Don't touch me." Espio closed his eyes in irritation. "Just follow my plan and don't fuck it up you idiots." Espio rubbed his forehead as if he had a huge headache.

"Hey, listen up here, I'm not a fucking idiot you cocksucking-" Amy had her mouth quickly covered by Sonic's hand.

"WHOA would you look at the time Amy, I think it's time for you to get home, right? I bet that cats worried about you, huh?" Sonic nervously tried to cover up Amy's outburst.

"Her names Blaze." Amy slapped Sonic's hand off, "And I have have to go home anyway."

"So you're leaving? Just get your part prepared and I'll take care of the rest, And you better be there on action day!" Espio began to shout as Amy was walking away further and further.

"Yeah, yeah I got it already!" Amy shouted back.

Amy began to walk her way back home in the grimey streets of Station Square in the dark. There were many criminals and sketchy people out tonight, but all of them knew better than to mess with Amy Rose.

 _I have so much fucking shit to do tomorrow…._

Amy's stress began to reflect in her stature, making her look meaner than she already did. Everyone in her vicinity began to retreat away from her, scared of what she's capable of doing. This only made Amy angrier as she started walking more aggressively. You would think being so fear inducing is something a big time criminal would be proud of, but this was only a constant reminder that Amy would never be able to live normally or even be considered a human anymore, but be seen as an emotionless, monster.

 _The faster you walk the quicker you get home._

This grimy part of Station Square may be disgusting to normal people, but to Amy it was beautiful. It was reality and wasn't apart of the façade the nicer parts of the city put up. It was home. No one could take this from her.

Amy roughly opened the door to her house and threw her jacket onto the floor. She saw Blaze sleeping peacefully on the couch and smirked.

 _She got WASTED!_ Amy purposefully kicked the couch as hard as she could to wake Blaze up.

"Leave me aloneeeeee..." Blazes head perked up as she began to rub the temple of her head. Blazes face was flushed and her eyes barely opened, still quite drunk from her date with Sally.

"Soooo how was your date with that squirrel?"

"I don't even freaking remember…" Blaze started to stumble over her words and slammed her head back in the pillow. "Let me go back to sleep Amy pleassseeeeee."

Amy was amused by drunken Blaze and even thought it was a little cute, so she decided to tease her some more.

"Did you see any naked squirrels tonight or was it not that kind of date?"

"Shut the hell up Amy, I'm gonna freaking beat your ass!" Blaze lazily got up off the couch to fight Amy but fell right on her face.

This only made Amy laugh harder than she already was. "You're not fighting anyone like that!" Amy grabbed Blaze and slung her over her shoulder. "How about you take your ass back to sleep."

"Put me downnnn Amyyyy" Blaze began to beat Amy's back.

"Ok." Amy threw Blaze back onto the couch and laughed.

"OUCHHH AMYYYY YOU MEANIEEE!"

"I'm going to bed" Amy walked away and turned the lights back off. "Good night!"

Blaze miserably moaned as she began to fall back into her slumber.

 **12:00 Noon**

 _What the hell happened last night?_

Blaze caressed her forehead slowly realizing her killer headache was thanks to her heavy drinking last night. Her make up from last night felt annoyingly cakey and stale, her hair was a mess, and her dress was wrinkled. She absolutely did not want to get up but she had to freshen up at some point. She got up and slowly walked to the bathroom, her body feeling weak and sore.

 _I didn't… do anything with Sally…. right?_

She started up her shower and began to undress. _Why didn't I watch what the hell I was doing! I have to be more careful…_ She stood under the shower head and started shampooing her hair. _I should probably just avoid Sally all together. Confronting her about it is just… too awkward._ She soon stopped and closed her eyes, letting the shower rinse off her hair and body. _But… I can't just let it go either… I have to know what the hell happened._

The water was starting to get cold, so she turned off the shower and got out, wrapping a towel around her body. She stepped out of the bathroom to look for clothes to wear in her suitcase, but then started to panic remember this house wasn't her own. _I hope Amy isn't home._

She quickly left the comfort of the steam of the bathroom and shivered at the sudden cold air. She opened her suitcase and found a plain white t-shirt and some jeans and her undergarments and quickly paced back to the bathroom to get dressed. _Jesus, If me and Sally did do it, we didn't do it in Amy's house, right?_ Blaze wouldn't be able to live with herself knowing she committed such an act of disrespect.

Blaze anxiously left the bathroom and laid back down on the couch. Although the shower softened her headache, her mind was still racing about what did or did not happen last night. So, she began cleaning the whole house to take her mind off things.

 **2:00 AM**

Amy sighed in her dark room. The blinds are closed allowing little to no light into her messy room. She's been up since early this morning, but has yet to actually get out of the bed. She wanted to relish her last moments in bed before having to complete her numerous stressful tasks today. Being the baddest criminal in Station Square was a ton of work. It was safe to assume Blaze was awake, since all she could hear outside her room were the clanking of dishes.

Amy slowly sat up on her bed, thinking of the order she was going to take care of things today. She was going to have to steal a haul truck for her big mission. This mission is so big Amy could possibly retire being a criminal and actually live a stable life, not that she wanted to do that. Amy wasn't in this to buy big houses and cars, she was doing to this because this was the only thing she knew how to do. She _liked_ doing it. The thrill of being a criminal was addicting to Amy. It was stressful, but the feeling of accomplishment outweighed the stress. Everyone always told her she would be nothing when she grew up, but they'd be surprised to see that she would grow up to rule the city. Amy smirked and got up out of bed, re-energized after remembering who she was.

She put on a black hoodie and some random jeans she found laying around.

' _ **Don't be fucking late'**_ Amy quickly texted Sonic and left her room.

"Hey, Blaze, feeling better after last night?" Amy raised a brow as she saw Blaze have an inner panic attack.

"I-I don't even remember what happened last night. What did I do!?" Blaze stopped doing the dishes to anxiously look at Amy.

"Whoa, you didn't do anything crazy. I came home and you were asleep, and then you tried to fight me!" Amy chuckled. Blaze could do nothing but blush in embarrassment about her behavior last night.

"Hey man, it's okay, you were too wasted to do anything damaging to your life. I'm surprised you could even stand up." Amy patted Blazes back.

"So me and Sally didn't…"

Amy rolled her eyes at the mention of the squirrel. "Anyway, I have to go do something." She walked out the house and slammed the door.

 _That fucking squirrel gets me so fucking angry. Why does Blaze even talk to that bitch. She got Blaze so drunk she doesn't even remember what happened. How… irresponsible!_

Amy kicked a random can on the street into the sewage. Ready to complete her mission already.

 _ **Wow hello again guys, it's been another long while. I understand you guys may be frustrated with my REALLY slow updating times. I would be too. But it'll be worth it because the story's is going to be getting pretty juicy really soon. Expect some upcoming chapters that will be uploaded a bit more quickly than I usually would update. I might also start revising my earlier chapters as well. Once I get a grasp of the flow of things right now, I might even start updating on a more organized schedule. As always, please leave a review. This includes constructive criticisms and appraises as I'm always looking to improve this story, and it lets me know if you guys have any interest in this story continuing. Thank you so much for reading and have a GOOD DAY!**_


	13. Chips

_If me and Sally didn't do anything… then maybe I should call her. I think we're better off just being friends… I'd feel bad just leaving her in the dark._

Blaze nervously picked up the phone, quickly calling Sally so she would overthink herself out of doing this.

"Hello? Blaze?" Sally sounded groggy and a little sad. Blaze could only hope it wasn't because of her.

"Hey… Sally… can I meet you somewhere. I just want to talk."

"Oh no! Is it about what I did last night?"

"That's the thing. I don't remember what _either_ of us did last night. I don't remember anything. I just want to talk about, and maybe something else too." Blaze tried not to sound too serious, but this was so unnerving.

"O- okay." This was probably the first time Blaze had heard Sally be anxious. It made her anxious, too. Hopefully things will smooth over at the coffeeshop.

"Just meet me at the coffeeshop near Amy's house… please? If you're not too busy..."

"I'll be there right now." Sally suddenly hung up the phone, unnerving Blaze even more. Is what happened last night so serious it caused the air between them to be so tense?

Blaze decided to waste no time and walk her way towards the coffeeshop. It's been thirty minutes since Amy has left to do her 'job'. Walking down this road reminded Blaze what type of person she's living with. It added more anxiety to what she was already feeling. Amy was such a dangerous person, but she was so nice to Blaze. It made her feel kind of _special_. The most dangerous criminal in Station Square being kind to _Blaze_ of all people? Matter in fact, now that she thinks about it, Amy is even kind of _cute._

 _No no no no no… don't think like that… Amy is a CRIMINAL_

Remembering once again, that Amy was the most dangerous criminal in Station Square, she dismissed these feelings. _It's normal to think your friends are cute. Perfectly. Normal. I definitely don't like her… like that._ Blaze reassured herself.

Blaze took a deep breathe as she started approaching the coffee shop. _What am I going to say to Sally when I see her. I don't want to be too casual, but I don't want to be too serious… UGHHH I should've just turned down the date in the first place._

Considering the area the coffeeshop was in, it wasn't the best looking. Definitely not as nice as the coffee shops in Station Square. _Sally will probably be uncomfortable considering her tastes, but I can't afford to go any farther than this._

Blaze took a seat at the table farthest from other people, and waited patiently for Sally. _I hope she doesn't take too long… I just want to get this over with._

Around 15 minutes later, Sally walked in through the door, searching for Blaze. She looked a little sad, not having the same confident posture she had when Blaze first met her. Blaze waved her hand so Sally could see her. Sally saw this and smiled a smile that tried to hide her anxiety, and sat down across from Blaze.

"Hi… Blaze. What did you want to speak to me about" Sally knew the answers, but didn't quite know what else to say so she asked anyway.

"It's about last night. I don't remember what happened, so can you please tell me?" Blaze was scared to even make eye contact with Sally.

"Last night? Nothing really happened… but…" Sally's pause at the end of her sentence gave Blaze the impression that something _really_ did happen.

"Sally?"

"But… I guess we both had one too many. I got bold and I made a move I probably shouldn't have made, but you stopped me and I took you home. I was just thinking that you probably didn't ever want to see me again after that…" Blaze could assume what Sally's 'making a move' meant, and the reason Sally was so sad was because she felt so guilty.

 _I kind of feel… bad…_

"I was thinking this morning… and I just thought that I actually want to be friends with you… even though we can't be in a relationship… I don't know… I guess… I mean…" _Oh my god I'm saying all the wrong things! I just assumed she wanted a relationship with me and said it out loud! I probably sound stupid…_

"Really! You'd be okay with still being friends with me?" Sally's face lit up at the mere thought. Blaze was surprised how quickly Sally regained her suave posture back.

"Y-yeah. Because I still want to keep you as a friend. You're really cool!" Blaze blushed because she felt like she sounded like a stupid kid.

"Thank you, Blaze." Sally said through her laugh. Blaze was being so cute. "Can we just stay here and talk then?" Sally asked.

"Yeah!" Blaze had nothing better to do anyway. She also knew nobody else in town, so it was a relief she could keep Sally as a friend and have someone to hang out with. _Thank God!_

 **4:00 PM**

Sonic and Amy were climbing the fence of chip factory. The chip factory had numerous gigantic trucks that were perfect for their upcoming mission. The problem was actually getting them. They had to do this mid day because there was extra security and surveillance at night.

Amy climbed to the top of the fence and tried to land as quietly as she could. "Com'on how are you still climbing this lame ass fence?" Amy tried to whisper.

"Shut the fuck up Amy I'm tryin my best!" Sonic was clearly struggling, but once he finally made it to the other side, he punched Amy on her arm.

"What the fu- Whatever, I'll get back at you after this, but we need to hurry up and get this fucking truck!" Amy and Sonic started to sneak towards the truck parking lot.

"Now we have to wait for someone to load and get into the truck… and then jack their asses!" Amy hid behind a bush near a truck that looked like it was going to be loaded up soon.

"Can you fuckin whisper lower, Amy?"

"It's not like there's any fucking people out here, it's empty!"

"Man, I don't know how you're gonna do on our next stealth mission." Sonic tried to laugh as quietly as he could, only to be hit by Amy.

"B-!" Amy covered his mouth as she saw a group of factory workers begin to load up a truck near the factories garage.

"Looks like that's the truck we're M'bout to steal." Amy whispered.

The loading of the truck took about 20 minutes. Once the factory workers were all done they all retreated back inside. The driver then begin to walk outside towards the truck.

"This is our chance, come on!" Amy whispered. They sneaked as fast as they could towards the driver, and snuck up behind him. Sonic head locked him, cueing Amy to take his keys to the truck. Sonic then broke the driver's neck, killing him in the process. They both ran to the truck. The faster this got done the better.

"Hurry up! Get in the fucking truck!" Amy pushed Sonic up into the front seat of the truck and soon followed and slammed the door.

Sonic started the truck and began to drive, driving through the fence. "Fucking, finally." Sonic sighed. "Hey… Amy?"

"Huh?"

"I'm definitely eating all these chips."

 _ **Wow guys I actually updated with a new chapter AGAIN! Are you guys proud of me? I'm going to be updating with a couple chapters this weekend to make up for my constant absence. Thank you so much guys for being patient with me, and please leave a review!**_


	14. Firsts

"Why don't you just go back to school then?" Sally asked. Somewhere down the road of their talk at the coffeeshop, their conversation drifted to how Blaze's difficulty finding a job anywhere.

"School? I don't know if I have the time… or money for that." Blaze didn't completely dismiss it though. If she went to a community college somewhere she could probably have an easier time finding a job, but that takes two years, and Blaze needs to find a job and move out now. She needs all the time she can get and school will just take it all up.

"Well, think about it, I think it would work out for you."

"I know… I might do it but just not now, I have to hurry up and stop being a burden to Amy soon, I just don't have the time…"

Sally wanted to say she could always come live with her, but she figured it was too soon to bring something like that up, especially after what happened. "Does she want to kick you out or something?"

"No… well… I don't think so?" This started to make Blaze think. Is Amy annoyed by her presence. Even though she offered Blaze to stay, Amy is probably starting to wish she hadn't. Blaze was starting to get sad thinking about it. She's always a burden to _someone._

"Hey… you okay?"

"Oh! I'm fine!" Blaze quickly snapped out of her trance. "I have to get home and clean the house." Blaze didn't really have to clean the house, but she felt too sad to really talk to Sally right now after thinking about her entire life basically being a burden.

"Blaze, call me if you need anything! Goodbye!" Sally smiled and waved as Blaze began to walk out the door.

"Thank you, Sally! Good bye!" Blaze walked out into the cold air and began walking home.

 _Does Amy want me out immediately? I think I overstayed my visit…_

 **7:00 PM**

Amy was relaxing on the couch after stealing that truck. They parked it in their friends big ass garage for a couple bucks. Sonic and Amy even took some chips home, saving a couple boxes for Knuckles.

Amy perked her head up as she heard Blaze walk through the door.

"Hey Blaze! Look at the shit ton of chips I got!" Amy excitedly jumped up and picked pointed at her boxes and boxes of chips.

"Oh…" Blaze tried to laugh, but she was just too sad, so her laugh came out forced.

"Hey are you okay?"

Blaze sat down and smiled sadly. "I'm fine… I'm just tired I guess…"

"I swear to god if it's that squirrel I'll go and beat her ass for you!" Amy clenched her first angrily.

"No! I swear she didn't do anything!" This was the first time Blaze genuinely laughed after she walked into the house.

Amy sat down next to Blaze on the couch and patted her back. "You know… you could tell me anything. I'm your friend you know that, right?"

"I know… it's just… if you don't want me here anymore, you can tell me…" Blaze looked at the ground sadly, looking as if she was about to cry.

"W- what! I offered you to stay here for a reason! You can stay as long as you want!" Amy looked at Blaze and saw this didn't quite assure her, "Plus… you make me kind of… happy… or whatever…" Amy blushed feeling stupid saying it out loud.

Blaze's ears perked up and her eyes widened, surprised Amy just opened up like that. "R- really…?" Blaze smiled.

"Yeah… So… stay as long as you can…" Amy couldn't even look Blaze right in the face.

"Thanks…" Blaze couldn't quite look at Amy either. Seeing one of them had to say something, Amy looked at Blaze.

There was a tension between them. It wasn't a negative one, it was actually quite sweet. It was just neither of them were used to being apart of something so sweet. This was starting to drive them both crazy.

Blaze wanted someone to say something. So without thinking she started a sentence. "I…" Blaze looked at Amy but Amy's intense stare stopped her from saying anything.

"Blaze…" Blaze looked back at Amy, curious as to what Amy had to say.

Amy just leaned over and kissed Blaze. It started off very innocent, but quickly started to become heated and needy. Amy grabbed the curves of Blaze's waist and pulled her closer.

Blaze's heart was beating so fast. Usually a cautious person, Blaze would have thought of a million reasons on why this should not be happening, but Blaze did not want to think. Her mind was consumed by something other than logic. It was pure lust. She felt a strange sensation deep in her belly, something warm and intense. It made her feel like the only thing apart of her world right now was Amy, and nothing else really existed right now.

Amy stopped kissing Blaze and started assaulting her neck with rough kisses. "Let's go to my room." Amy breathily whispered into Blaze's ear.

Blaze decided to follow Amy's directions and got up to go Amy's room. The sudden separation almost felt unnatural to Amy, even though they've only been intimate for a couple of minutes. Amy grabbed Blaze's waist from behind and started kissing Blaze's neck again as they walked to her bedroom.

Amy let go of Blaze so she could sit down on the bed. "Come here…" Blaze followed Amy's command and straddled her lap. They started kissing again as Amy's hand started to slide up Blaze's back to take off her shirt. Blaze had to stop the kiss so she could lift her arms and take her shirt off all the way. Amy lightly pecked Blaze's collarbone and tugged at her red bra. "Take it off…"

Blaze kind of found it unfair how she was almost half naked while Amy still had all her clothes on. It made her feel embarrassed. "I-I want to see your body too…" Blaze nervously said and blushed. Now she felt even more embarrassed. _What a stupid thing to say…_

Amy smiled and quickly pecked Blaze's soft lips. She unzipped her hoodie and threw it across the room, revealing her thin yellow pajama shirt. You could tell she wasn't wearing a bra because her nipples poked out. Her boobs were also noticeably small compared to Blaze's C cups. Amy lifted up her shirt and threw at the same spot as her hoodie, leaving her bare chest out in the open for Blaze to see. Blaze blushed even harder but knew what she had to do now. She reached her hands in the back of her and unsnapped her bra and threw it on the side of the bed.

Amy cupped Blaze's face and started kissing her again. She flipped their bodies around to where Amy was on top and in between Blaze's legs. As they were making out she began to take off Blaze's jeans. Blaze lifted her hips to take them off easier and Amy threw them in a random corner in the room. Amy did the same with Blaze's panties but was too lazy and impatient to take them off, so she just let them hang on one of Blaze's ankle.

She gave Blaze one more peck on the mouth as she started to go lower and suck and nibble on Blaze's breast. Blaze let out a suppressed moan and gripped onto the bottom of the pillow. Amy then kissed her way lower and lower until she reached in between Blaze's legs. She kissed her inner thighs and the top of her pubic bone, but completely avoided the area that needed the most attention, driving Blaze nuts. Blaze whimpered and gripped the pillow.

"Please…" This was the only thing Blaze could say, her mind too clouded to process another sentence.

Amy smirked and lifted Blaze's legs over her shoulders, as her warm tongue invaded Blaze's soft cunt.

"Mm!" Blaze tried to keep her moans to herself but it felt so good. She felt like she was going to blackout if she kept going. Amy's tongue was slowly swirling in all the right spots. Blaze felt her release approaching soon. Blaze started panting and gripped the headboard of the bed.

"A—my… Mmmm…" Blaze couldn't take it anymore as she released in Amy's mouth. Amy happily licked up all the sweet juices.

Amy glanced up and saw Blaze panting, trying to recover from cumming so hard. Amy kissed Blaze's cheek and groped her breast. "Baby… why'd you cum so fast?"

This made Blaze get even redder and covered her face with her forearm. Amy uncovered Blaze's face and started kissing Blaze again. Blaze could still taste herself on Amy's lips, and began to wonder what Amy tasted like. But she was too scared to see knowing this was her first time, and probably wasn't as good at it as Amy was, but she didn't want this to be one-sided either.

Amy didn't have to ask to tell this was Blaze's first time, and understood Blaze probably wasn't ready to reciprocate. Amy wasn't bothered by this, though. Seeing Blaze all worked up like that was enough for her tonight, so she kissed Blaze once more and immediately went to sleep.

Blaze's mind being back in order, she started to panic. _What_ _ **are**_ _we now?_

 **A/N: Well there's the moment we've** _ **all**_ **been waiting for. I've decided I might start updating more over the weekends, but it won't be guaranteed. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review, they truly keep me going. :)**


	15. Ride or Die

**10:00 AM**

Today was the big day.

Amy, Sonic, and Knuckles were going to have to break into a rival gang's base and retrieve mountains of product to return it back to Espio. The mission is completely based on stealth which wasn't any of Amy's strong suits. Usually Amy's gang just loudly ambushes their enemy to get what they want. It always worked, so why now all of sudden does she have to be quiet? She was going to have to deal with it as the rewards of this mission was to valuable to lose.

Amy rubbed her eyes and glanced over at sleeping Blaze. _Man I can't believe we actually did that…_ Amy smirked and got up out of her bed, careful not to wake Blaze. She quickly got dressed and put on a black t-shirt and her usual black hoodie and jeans and swiftly left the house.

 **11:00 AM**

 _I keep waking up so late…_ Blaze rubbed her eyes and then did her daily morning stretch. The fact she was in Amy's room triggered more turbulence in Blaze's mind as she started remembering what happened last night.

"I need to go back to bed…" Blaze groaned, talking to no one in particular. Sleeping was an easy way to just ignore the issues of life. She didn't have to confront anything in her sleep. But sleeping was impossible at this point, so she sucked it up and got out of bed so she could start cleaning the house.

 **1:00 PM**

Amy and Sonic met up at Knuckles house to further review their plans. A large map of the rival gangs warehouse was spreaded across the table.

"Aight, guys, listen up. Sonic, you're parking the truck behind the warehouse. Amy, you're carrying the product into the truck. And I'm gonna be the lookout to see if anybody catches us. There's a lot of product so loading it in the truck is gonna be a while but just do it as fast as you can." Knuckles declared.

"Why don't we just fucking ambush them…" Amy rolled her eyes.

"This is one of the biggest gangs in Station Square. If we kill the thugs in the warehouse all the other thugs will find out and get revenge on us and fuck up Espio's entire drug empire. We can't risk do- " Knuckles stopped as he inspected Amy closer, "Why the fuck are you glowing today, Amy?"

"I noticed that, too! You don't look… angry today!" Sonic accusingly pointed at Amy and laughed.

"I'm just excited for the mission I guess… fuck off." Amy tried to sound annoyed but couldn't. Amy didn't realize until now, but she actually felt somewhat content, which was quite rare.

"Sureeee, Amy…" Sonic playfully punched Amy in the arm only to get punched back ten times harder. "Hey!"

"Whatever, guys let's just get this shit done first!"

"Wow, the fact you're still an asshole hasn't changed. But you're right, let's get back to planning." Knuckles reverted his attention back to the map.

"What time are we movin' in?" Amy folded her arms and looked at Knuckles.

"We gotta get this shit done at midnight, after scouting their base for a while I noticed they have weak security during this time…"

"For a gang as big as theirs, they sure are careless…" Sonic pointed out.

"This gang only boasts about how many members it has, otherwise they don't have any of their shit together." Knuckles said.

"I don't give a fuck about their stupid ass gang, they're gonna fall down just like all those other bullshit gangs. Let's just get our shit prepared and head out already." Amy got up from her seat and started heading outside.

"Yeah Yeah Yeah…" Sonic and Knuckles soon followed.

 **12:00 Midnight**

The rest of the day before this moment was spent retrieving the truck, getting their weaponry, and a long road trip down to the base, which was in a deserted area far away from the main parts of Station Square.

The gates surrounding the warehouse were very tall and wouldn't have been climbable if Amy and Knuckles didn't have experience with breaking into places beforehand.

They both snuck to the garage of the warehouse and Knuckles used his strength to crack it open. Amy cautiously crawled under, looking out for thugs. The warehouse was very dim and silent, with numerous shelves of cardboard boxes. Amy noticed a lever on her side which she assumed was to open the garage and pulled it. As the garage slowly opened Knuckles ducked to get in.

"You think these boxes got coke in it?" Amy whispered, squinting her eyes trying to see where she was going.

"They have to. Where else what they put this shit?" Knuckles walked towards a box on a shelf and opened it only to see various tools you would find in someone's backyard tool shed.

"What the fuck?"

"Uhhh…" Knuckles opened another cardboard box only to see computer hardware.

"Fuck! Knuckles, is this even the right fucking place?" Amy angrily whispered as she roughly pinched Knuckles arm.

"Shut the fuck up Amy, this HAS to be the right place!" Knuckles dug in the box of computer hardware and found a bag of a powdery white substance on the very bottom.

"That's it! Let's load this shit in the truck and fucking leave already." Amy picked up the box ready to head out.

"Wait… Amy! Where's Sonic with the truck?" Knuckles looked outside, and the truck was approaching with perfect timing. Amy squinted at the bright lights and tried to shield her eyes with her forearm above her forehead.

The car stopped right in front of garage as Amy and Knuckles were running towards it with the box, but they stopped dead in their tracks as the passenger door opened and a beaten up a shirtless Sonic was thrown out. Sonic was barely conscious, holding his hand out towards Amy and Knuckles.

"Fuck! Sonic!" Amy tried to run towards Sonic but Knuckles grabbed her arm to stop her. A familiar shape exited the driver's side of the truck, and approached them. Amy and Knuckles soon realized this thug was Espio, Sonics friend who offered them this mission.

Espio walked over towards Sonic and pointed a gun at him. "Ha! I finally have you guys cornered!" Espio smiles, which seemed very unnatural on his usual stern face, "You guys didn't think you could take over Station Square for long, right?"

Amy and Knuckles were tense, knowing that if they were to move, Sonic could be shot dead. Nobody's life was valued in this business. "Why?" This was the only thing Amy could ask. She's seen plenty of people killed in front of her, so otherwise she wouldn't have cared, but this was Sonic, one of her few close friends.

"Let's make a deal. Ok?" Espio pauses as if he were expecting them to answer. "Ok!?" Amy and Knuckles both reluctantly nodded knowing Sonic's life was at risk. "Give up your hold on Station Square, and become a part of my empire."

Amy was beginning to get angry listening to what Espio was saying, and it was beginning to show on her face. "We're not fucking doing that!" Amy yelled with a tinge of sadness and hesitance.

"Then I'm killing Sonic!"

Amy and Knuckles glanced at each other and then looked back at Espio. "Then you can fucking kill all three of us then! None of us are leaving each other and none of us are gonna be your bitches!" Knuckles shouted.

"That's fucking cute. You guys are really gonna push me to do this, huh?" Espio folded his arms and placed his heavy boots on Sonics head as if he were preparing to crush it. "Are you sure you guys want to make this decision?" Espio smirked evilly.

"Fuck you, Espio!" Amy shouted.

"Okay…" Espio snapped his fingers and a group of thugs ambushed Amy and Knuckles and put them in a tight headlock. Espio took out a knife from his pocket and pushed it against Sonics back. It looked like he was beginning to carve something. Sonic started to scream in agony, sending violent shivers down Amy and Knuckles spine.

"Fuck! We'll do it!" Amy was starting to tear up, "Just leave him alone!" Amy tried to force through her tears. Knuckles looked at her, astonished by Amy's break down.

"I'm not quite finished yet…" Espio continued to carve craftfully on Sonics back. Sonic's screams and Amy's crying was filling up the night air. Knuckles was breathing heavily, looking as if he was about to faint from what he was seeing.

"Look at my masterpiece!" Espio picked up Sonic and threw him to Amy and Knuckles as if he were a rag doll. Two words were scribed onto his back that said 'Amys fault'.

 _ **A/N: Things got a bit tense in this chapter but things will lighten up a little soon, I promise! Otherwise, please leave a review. Thank you so much for reading! Have a nice day!**_


	16. Shatter

In Amy's house, all you could hear was the clanking of Blaze doing the dishes. Cleaning seemed to be the only thing that kept her calm during her turbulent thought processes. She hadn't seen Amy since they got intimate. Once Blaze woke she was gone. She could only hope Amy would return home that night, but she still didn't show up. Now it was the night of the day after she left, and Amy still had yet to show up. She's tried calling but Amy hasn't answered. This worried Blaze as she felt maybe she pushed Amy away. _She probably can't even think of me the same, she doesn't even want to be in the same house as me anymore…_ Amy's never been gone this long until now.

Once Blaze finished the dishes, she went to the room to relax on the bed for a while and think about what could've happened between them. This didn't last very long as she heard a knock on the door. She rushed up out of the bed to answer, knowing it had to be Amy, but when she opened the door, it was a black hedgehog with red streaks in his quills.

"Who _are_ you?" Shadow raised a brow seeming hostile towards Blaze. "Why are you here and where's Amy?"

Blaze was intimidated by this hedgehogs presence and wasn't sure how to answer. "I SAID where's Amy?" Shadow was beginning to back Blaze up into the house using his menacing stare.

Blaze wasn't sure whether she should tell him, knowing Amy had her enemies and no one should be trusted around here. "I… don't know…" Blaze looked down at her feet, scared to look Shadow straight in the eyes.

"Stop with the shy act and tell me where she is!" Shadow was beginning to get angrier and angrier by the minute.

This finally irked Blaze as she remember she didn't want to be the submissive cat she was in Spagonia. She knew she had to stand up for herself. She straightened her posture and looks Shadow dead in the eye. "I. Said. I. Don't. Know." Blaze saw Shadow's face perk up in homicidal rage.

"Don't play this stupid game with me. Tell me now or I'm ending your life!" Shadow held Blaze by her collar, ready to pick her up by it.

Blaze then gained the upper hand by grabbing Shadow's face and headbutting him. It was effective enough to knocking Shadow back for a minute, but he wasn't knocked out. "I'm not an enemy of Amy's! I'm here to stay under Amy's permission!"

"Whatever…. I don't even care about your purpose here anymore. You're wasting my time." Shadow was ready to walk out in search of Amy.

"Wait! Who are you?" Blaze asked before letting this strange man go after Amy.

"Pfft… how about you mind your fucking business." Shadow then quickly walked out into his car. A few seconds later, he was driving away. Blaze was worried on whether or not she should've of stopped him or not.

 _Whats going on?_

Blaze closed the front door and turned around to look at the mess that was made from the fight. Everything was just so chaotic and not making sense to her. She knew she didn't want to meddle with Amy's 'job' but at the same time, she was incredibly worried. She didn't even know where to go if she actually tried to find out what was going on.

 _Amy can handle herself…_ She tried to convince herself this was the case, as it always was. This was none of her business, anyways…

 **Amy's POV**

"You should be _grateful_ , Amy. Only the greatest are allowed to associate with me." Espio grabbed Amy's chin and looked her in the eyes. "I know what type of power you have over Station Square, the thing is I want Station Square all to myself." Amy turned her face away from Espio, turning red from anger.

"Spread the word to you people that they should now be loyal to me. And I don't quite trust you, either, so you're just going to be one of my drug peddlers before I make you do anything big." Espio then blinked and pretended to be in awe, "Wait! You're basically just starting all over! Just like a rookie again!" Espio laughed at Amy, knowing he just mentally shattered one of the biggest criminals ever.

"Amy, all great things have an end. You didn't think you were gonna control Station Square forever, right?"

"...Whatever." Amy was ashamed but tried to hide it. She was powerless against Espio right now. Most of the people she had on her side had submissed to Espio out of fear. And after seeing what he had done to Sonic, Amy no longer felt like fighting back. She almost felt like just giving up. Espio said this was a good thing, but she knew she was just going to be a slave to his empire until she was no longer useful.

Espio beckoned for one of his people to bring him a large bag of white powder cocaine.

"I want this whole bag sold by next Friday. If you can't do it by then, you will face the _consequences."_

"What about Knuckles?" Amy worriedly turned back to her friend and looked back at Espio.

"Don't worry, I have another job for him. He's going to help me smuggle this to other cities from now on." Espio wickedly looked at both of them.

"I'm capable of so many things, Amy. If you even think about turning your back on my empire you _will_ regret it." Espio turned to leave and his loyal entourage of gangster followed. Gangsters that _Amy_ had worked with before Espio ever even made himself known. People she thought were on her side.

"I fucking hate him! What the hell are we gonna do now, Amy!" Knuckles kicked at the ground and started pacing

"Nothing." Amy sounded nonchalant and began to walk towards Sonic.

"Nothing!? What the hell do you mean!" Knuckles was beginning to get irritated by Amy's seemingly careless attitude in the situation they were in.

Amy didn't reply, and began to hold Sonic in her lap. She was sadly looking at the unconscious blue hedgehog until Knuckles walked up to her.

"What the hell do you mean!" Knuckles repeated, wanting an answer.

"Knuckles… it's over" Amy sighed. "All great things come to an end…" She picked up Sonic and started walking to the truck, leaving Knuckles in awe.

"Amy…" Knuckles looked hopeless after seeing Amy had given up.

"I was tired of it all anyway. So much shit on my shoulders. I can't even walk down the fucking street without somebody's kid getting scared. I'm fucking tired of living like this! I rather just start dealing again…" Amy got Sonic in the passenger seat and hopped in before slammed the door. "Are you fucking coming or not?" Amy yelled out the window.

Knuckles looked angrily disappointed in how easily Amy had given up like that.

"Never thought you'd give out like this… so fucking weak… I'll find my own way home."

Amy first looked hurt but then nodded, "Whatever. Fuck you then."

 _ **A/N: Leave a Review please, they mean the world to me! Thank you for reading!**_


End file.
